Danny's new hope
by 917brat
Summary: After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then...Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

I am rewriting this story because I lost the outline I had of this story when my computer was fired. I couldn't get it back so I had to write new once for all of my stories. Because of this I have to make some change in all of my stories so they better fit their new outlines sorry about this…but I am trying to add a new chapter with every story I change.

Summary- After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then he every thought they would have been. Feeling angry, hurt and confused about this Danny decides to run off to his friend's house hoping to be reassured. Sadly this isn't meant to be. Devastated Danny flees and starts to search for a place where his ghost powers would be accepted and not label him a freak. And what should he find but a place called Sky High a school filled with teens with strange powers hoping to become super heroes.

This is a Danny Phantom Sky High Crossover.

I do not own Sky high or Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

**CHAPTER ONE- THE TRUTH, THE REACTIONS, AND THE RESULTS**

Danny stared at the ground a look of pure concentration on his face as he did so. He had been think really hard for a while and had finally came up with his decision A decision that he knew no matter what would change his entire life.

You see his entire family, a teacher, and the only two people he called friends had just nearly been killed by his evil future self. They had all almost been killed because of something he did; something as stupid as cheating on a test and him keeping a secret from them.

Danny knew things would have gone smoother if his parents knew he what he was; if they had know he was Danny Phantom. He also knew that things like this were going to continue happening; no matter how much he protested or fought against it.

Like, what if the ghosts from ghost zone decided to get even with him for beating them in a fight by attacking his family as revenge. His family would never see it coming and wouldn't know what to do. Because in all honest, besides his sister, they wouldn't expect to be attacked by Danny Phantom's enemies, his enemies, and maybe next time he wouldn't be there to protect them. That was the thought that cause Danny to freeze and stare at the backs of his retreating parents.

It was also that thought that made had him come of his decision about what he was going to do as quickly as he had. So with a look of pure determination and fierce protectiveness covering his face Danny nodded his quietly head to himself and followed his parents and sister. All the while mentally promising himself that as soon as they got to their home he would let his mom and dad in on his secret. So that they could at least know what was happening to him and might be happening to them as well. So that they could be ready to protect themselves if the need arose.

Swallowing slightly Danny followed both of his parents in to their house. Once in the house Danny looked around once checking if he could see or feel anyone else around that wasn't suppose to be there; like any unwanted ghost. Feeling nothing, and knowing that it would be easy for him if he got this over with quickly, Danny took a deep breath to steeling himself. He then turned to look both his mom and dad staring right in to their eyes as he did so. Once he saw he had both of their attention he opened his mouth and in a deadly serious but quiet tone told them.

"Mom, Dad there is something really important that I need to tell you…I've been putting it off but I think you really need to know right now." Here Danny paused to see if his parents were listening to him. Seeing that they were and seeing the nod from his mother to continue Danny did so.

"Well it started when you guys first made that ghost portal of yours. When you guy left after you saw that it wasn't working I…I sort of went into it. But something happened when I went in…I well….it turned on while I was still inside it. Let me tell you having a portal open while you are still in it hurts like hell." Here Danny paused to clear his throat and continued; after seeing that his joke did nothing to lighten the mood. Nothing at all

"Any way the portal turned on when I was still in side it. Once it did this all I knew was intense pain and then the next thing I knew was that I had passed out…When I came too I had glowing green eyes and snow white hair. I had some how gotten powers… I later found out that the portal had turned me in to a half ghost…in to Danny Phantom and let me…" This time when Danny stopped talking it wasn't by any choice of his own. No this time Danny was forced to stop talking by a sharp pain on the side of his face.

Shocked Danny looked up from the floor, where the blow to his face had landed him, to the enraged faces of both his mom, who had her fist extended, to the down right feral look on his father's face. Sudden feeling very venerable and wanting the sinking feeling in his gut to be wrong Danny stuttered out.

"M-mom what's wrong…I just wanted to help and…" Here Danny was once more viciously his cut off; but this time it was by his father. Who grabbed Danny by his shirt and slammed him into the nearby wall; all the while shouting directly in his face.

"GHOST BOY! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL YOU KILLED OUR SON AND TOOK OVER HIS BODY BUT I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS…" Danny hearing this coughed slightly from being slammed so roughly into the wall and attempted to interrupted his father.

"But dad I really am you son. I not possessed or, or dead or any thing else. I really am Danny..." Once again Danny was stopped form saying anything further by being slammed once more into the wall; this time by his mother as she hissed out in a tone of pure poison.

"Don't ever say that again! You are not my son! You will never be my son! No ghost will ever be my son! No ghost is a son of mine!" Danny hearing this froze and tear found their way into his eyes. When he had been planning on telling them his secret his never thought his mother would say that, never thought either of them would react so violently. Sure he was positive that they wouldn't be that accept at first but he never thought, even is worst nightmares, that they would out and out reject him like they were; and never with such violence.

Danny, beyond depressed and wanting nothing more than to get away from what was causing him to feel this way; as well as not wanting to know what exactly they had planned for him jerked away from his mother…no away from Mrs. Fenton. Before quickly turned into his ghost form and fleeing away from the two he had hope would have accepted him; only to be bitterly disappointed.

Danny was flying over Amity Park heading over to Sam's house hoping that she would be able to help him with the painful gaping hole in his chest; that had appeared after his parent's reaction to finding out he was Danny Phantom.

When Danny finally made it to her house he slowed down and landed on the ground before transforming into his human form and went to the door to ring on the door bell. The door was answered not even a minute later after he did this by a woman Danny knew was a servant; who then told Danny.

"Both Samantha and the boy Tucker are upstairs in Samantha's room. If you would like to talk to them but please be quick about it and do not forget to take off you shoes before you come in her." Danny hearing this smiled slightly at the woman before thanking her and running up the stairs to Sam's room. Though not before slipping off his shoes and placing them in his backpack; which he had grabbed for some reason before he had fled his parents house.

Once he got there he saw both Sam and Tucker sitting on the bed playing on Sam's computer. Seeing them Danny couldn't help but smile and walk towards them. Only to pause in mid-step when both of them stopped playing the game and looked at him with seriously angry face. Swallowing and wonder what he did to make them so mad Danny let out a nervous.

"Hey Guys." Hearing this only seemed to make the two even angrier at him for some reason because their scowls deepened when they heard this. Now confused and getting slightly angry Danny asked them; a small note of hysterics in is his voice as he did so.

"What's wrong with the two of you, you act like I like I killed to fruit loop's cat or something." The last bit of humor Danny threw in at the end seemed too much for Sam to take; for as soon as the last part left his mouth she was up in his face screaming at him.

" A CAT! YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT SO TWICE DAMNED CAT! NO DANNY, THIS ISN'T ABOUT SOME DUMB CAT! THIS IS ABOUT YOU NEARLY GETTING US KILT! AGAIN! SERIOUSLY DANNY IT SEEMS LIKE EVER TIME YOU GET INTO A FIGHT IT IS EITHER ME OR TUCKER THAT END UP GETTING HURT AND WE ARE SICK AND TIRED OF IT DANNY! COMPLETELY SICK AND TIRED OF IT. .." Here Sam calmed down and in a lower tone continued; ignoring the stunned hurt look on Danny's face as she did so.

"That's why Danny for our own safety that Tucker and I have decided that it is no longer safe to be your friends. Consider this friendship over Danny." After Sam said this Danny gave a choked sob before turning into Danny Phantom and once more fled from a house that had once more caused him so much pain; ignoring Sam angry shout about being to dramatic as he did so.

All too soon Danny found himself at the edge of Amity Park. Seeing this Danny gave a bitter laugh before crossing over the edge of the town; after all why stay in a town you are clearly unwanted in. That in mind Danny flew off hoping to find someplace that he could belong; someplace that he cold be accepted for himself at. Find someone who wouldn't abandon him for his ghost powers.


	2. Chapter 2

I am rewriting this story because I lost the outline I had of this story when my computer was fired. I couldn't get it back so I had to write new once for all of my stories. Because of this I have to make some change in all of my stories so they better fit their new outlines sorry about this…but I am trying to add a new chapter with every story I change.

Summary- After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then he every thought they would have been. Feeling angry, hurt and confused about this Danny decides to run off to his friend's house hoping to be reassured. Sadly this isn't meant to be. Devastated Danny flees and starts to search for a place where his ghost powers would be accepted and not label him a freak. And what should he find but a place called Sky High a school filled with teens with strange powers hoping to become super heroes.

This is a Danny Phantom Sky High Crossover.

I do not own Sky high or Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

**CHAPTER TWO-Help and was that a stupid idea?**

Danny was still in his phantom form flying high above the cities below him. He had no idea how long he had been flying, or if he had been flying in circles or not for that matter. But he did know that he was running incredibly low on energy and was about to be forced to phase back into his human form.

So with that in mind an incredibly exhausted Danny made himself invisible and began to head down towards the ground. Once Danny was back on the ground he quickly went behind a building and, after making sure there were no cameras or anyone else around, shifted back into his human form.

As soon as he was finished doing this Danny sighed silently to himself before decided that he should at least look around himself for a bit. So that he could at least get an idea as to where he was, and then maybe call his sister Jazz.

Danny knew that had left in a hurry and that he had forgotten about her while doing so. And Danny knew that right about now she was probably really worried about him; especially if his parent had told her what they had said to him.

That in mind Danny started to look around for some type of land marks hoping to find a familiar looking one so that he could find out just where he was. Unfortunately, Danny couldn't find any and marks that looked even remotely familiar to him. But it seemed for once all of Danny's luck hadn't abandoned him all at once for not even five feet in front of him was an abandoned local newspaper. Sighing slightly in relieve Danny picked up the paper and looked through it. Letting a small almost bitter laugh lose when he finally realized just where he was.

Danny could help but find it ironic when he found out just where he was; causing him laugh bitterly to himself. After all he had been made to leave Amity Park, a place that bragged about it harmonization and peacefulness with every thing.

But it wasn't to Danny. So Danny could help but think, as he looked down at the newspaper in his hand, what better place to settle down in then a place that was the total opposite of a place that now held his worst memories.

So with that in mind Danny decide to make his new home in a place that was called Discordia city and Danny knew if he was going to do that he need to look around ; that he would need to explore his new home.

Two hour later Danny felt like slamming his head repeatedly on the near by wall. Danny had forgotten one important thing when he had fled Amity Park and now he felt like kick himself repeatedly for forgetting it. I mean, sure yes, he had grabbed his book bag, of all things. But the book bag did little good for him when all it carried was his shoes, which he had put back on, a couple of books, which were completely useless right now, some pens, and couple of notebooks and that was all.

No Danny could say honestly say that his book bag was completely worthless to him at the moment. After all it carried nothing that he needed and all it really did was make him wonder how the hell could he of forgotten that to live any were you need supplies and a constant income of money; which unfortunately Danny did not have.

Frustrated at this Danny was about to toss his book bag aside when he realized that it may come in handy later if he ever did get the stuff he needed. So instead of tossing it aside Danny threw out the books and put it back on his back deciding to use it to store any of his future possessions in it.

Now all he needed to do was figure out just what he was going to do next. Danny slightly stumped at this decided to sit down for a bit only to jump up and slump down slightly as he realized he knew just what he had to do.

Danny sighing began to look for a phone it seemed it he needed to call his sister Jazz a bit sooner then he had hope he would have to. Though he was sure that she would have an idea as to what he could do about his money situation. Because he sure as hell wasn't planning on going home any time soon and he was sure she knew that as well.

It took him about thirty minute but Danny had finally found a pay phone that wasn't being use and actually worked. Thanking god that he finally found one Danny walked up to it and pulling the last of his spare change form his back pocket paid for the call he was about to make. Then before he could start to second guess himself quickly dialed a number he knew by heart; Jazz's cell phone number. And as the phone started to ring Danny wonder just what he was going to say to his sister; just how was he going to explain what had happened to her. Then all too soon, and yet not soon enough Danny opinion, Danny heard his sister answer her phone.

"Hello, this is Jazz. May I ask who is calling?" Hearing this Danny couldn't help but laugh. Yes that was his sister alright always polite and to the point even if she was panicking out of her mind with worry. Jazz hearing the laugh, and recognizing it immediately, seemed to pause before she shrieked in to her phone.

"DANNY IS THAT YOU? OH GOD PLEASE BE YOU DANNY PLEASE!" Danny hearing this, at first jerked the phone away from his ear to stop the ringing her shriek gave him, then immediately felt intensely guilt for the amount of worry he had made his sister go through for not telling her what had happened. It was this guilt that caused Danny to start talking to his sister, while nervously scratching his head.

"Yeah Jazz it's me and before you start yelling at me for leave without telling you, please let me explain what happened first." After Danny said this there was a long pause over the phone before Jazz said, in a much calmer but still completely worried tone.

"Ok Danny I'm listen just please tell me what happened and where you are because…well just because you have ghost powers doesn't mean I can't worry about you; in fact because you have ghost powers I am even more worried about you and.." Here Danny laughed softly at the familiar sound of his sister's rambling; before gently interrupting her so that he could answer her.

"Jazz, Jazz! You do want me to answer you right…if so take a deep breath and give me a chance to explain." Jazz knowing what Danny said was true stopped rambling and let Danny start talking. Danny seeing that Jazz was actually doing as he suggested quickly started to explain exactly what had happen with mom and dad; as well as what had happened with his friends. All he while trying his best and failing to keep the tears off his face and out of his voice.

"Ok …um well you remember Clockwork right and how we had to fight my future evil self right? I am sure you do everyone else seems to…." Here Danny trailed of slightly and bit his lip hard determined not to let the pain he was feeling show through his voice. He failed miserable at this but his sister said nothing, for now at least, as she let him continue on with his tell.

"Well… um after that fight I decided that I really needed to tell mom and dad about my ghost powers and how I became Danny Phantom… you know just incase some other ghost decides to go after them like ,Dark Dan did, for revenge against me. Only they didn't take it as well we had hoped they would of. They got a bit violent and didn't seem to accept it at all. In fact they basically told that no ghost was a son of theirs and that they thought I had killed their real son and took control over his dead body. In the end I really couldn't take the looks of hatred they were giving me so I flew off. I…I decided to head over to Sam's I mean she was one of my best friends and she just always seemed to know what to say to make me feel better; So I had thought she would know what to do…now how to make the pain I was feeling go way . God how I wish I had never gone there…" Here Danny stopped talking and gave a bitter laugh before continuing; unaware just how much that laugh had Jazz worrying.

"Not that that matters anyway because in the end I did go to Sam's… When I got there this lady, Sam houses maid or something, let me in and told me both Tucker and Sam where upstairs. I had quickly went up there hoping that both my best friends would be able to make me feel at least a little better about what had happed. Only they didn't; oh no, they didn't. When I had gotten upstairs the both of them, Sam and Tucker I mean, where playing a game on Sam's computer…" Again Danny trailed off a haunted look on his face that his sister really could see before once more continuing; his tone even deader then it had been before. Making his sister's face go white with worry as he did this.

"They looked like they where happy and having fun. But that changed the minute they saw me. The instant they saw me their face turn from looks of happiness to looks of pure rage. I-I didn't understand why they where so angry. So me, being my usually stupid self, decided to ask them what was wrong. After hearing this, their looks of rage, if possible, got even angrier. In fact I think me saying that was what really set their tempers off. Because the next thing I knew was that Sam had gotten up and was yelling at me. Screaming about how I keep them in danger, how they'd end up dead if they stayed around me…how they no longer wanted to be my friend." It was here that Danny finally gave in to the urge and started crying; even as he finished his story.

"I just couldn't take both their rejection of our friendship and our parents telling me I wasn't there son; especially not at the same time. I had to get away. I had to get as far away from them, from everything, as I could…I'm just sorry I didn't tell you. I know you were worried and…" This time it was Jazz who interrupted as she told Danny in a very sympathetic tone.

"Oh Danny, it's not your fault and I will never blame you for it or for leaving for that matter. Plus you were just trying to help them and they were the ones who put themselves in danger by willingly following you. If they can't see that, if they can't get that through those thick skulls of theirs, then that is their fault not yours; you'll find better friends. Friends who will stand by you through thick and thin no matter what; no matter the risk. Don't worry about Tucker and Sam soon they will realize just what they threw aside; and they will regret it…and as for mom and dad I am sure they will come around…I am sure of it. They love you, they really do… they just need time to come to terms with you, their son, being at least part of something they hunt. Just give them some time Danny and they will regret everything they said to you. Just give them a little bit of time." Here Jazz paused as she collected her thoughts. Before continuing her tone even softer and more understanding then it had been before.

" As for not tell me that you left and where you were… you heart broken Danny I would never blame you for running at a time like that. I would have done the exact same thing if I had been in you position" Danny at first when he heard what Jazz was saying wanted to be angry he'd never find friends as good as Sam and Tucker but then he thought on what Jazz was saying and he knew what she said was true; even if he didn't want to admit it. Though that didn't mean he'd tell her he agreed with her in anyway. So not wanting to continue talking about something that was causing him so much pain Danny decided to change the subject; even if everything she had said repeated itself continually in his head.

"Sooo Jazz could you tell me what had happen there since I went away; any ghost attacks?" Jazz hearing this realizing immediately what Danny was trying to do just rolled her eyes and answered his question. Allowing him to change the subject this time; because in all honestly she didn't want to talk about what had happened that much either. At least not until she had some time to adjust and get more information on it.

"No, no attacks but that's one of the reasons why I was so worried about you. The main one if fact, apparently Vlad is looking for you; which you and I know is not a good thing. ..I'm guessing that somehow he has heard about what happened and now wants to '_help_' you or something; out of '_kindness_' of his heart I am sure…I just don't trust him. I know he is up to something and it has to do with you; it almost always doe; so please be careful Danny. If not for yourself for me because I really don't want you to get hurt and I know he will hurt you; be it physically, mentally, or emotionally" Danny hearing this and hearing the worry boarding on panic quickly told his sister that he would be careful of the fruit loop.

As if this she had bee waiting for this Jazz sighed in relief and then they spend the next thirty minutes just talking about meaningless things; trying to keep the others mind off of their previous much heavier conversation.

Fortunately, for once, it seemed to work because by the end of their conversation the two of them where a lot calmer and more at peace then they had been at the beginning of their conversation; that is until Jazz decide to ask Danny; reminding him why he had actually called her in the first place as she did so.

"So Danny what are you going to do about food and a place to stay you for that matter. I mean left too quick to grab any of the things you would need to survive on you own. In fact, if I remember correctly, all you grabbed was you practically empty book bag; which had nothing very helpful in it might I add. So again I have to ask what are you going to do?" Danny blushed, bright red, at being reminded of his mistakes and it was in a clearly embarrassed tone that he asked/ told Jazz.

"I don't know I was hoping that you might have any idea as to what I could do." Jazz on the other end of the phone rolled her eyes once again at her brother, even though she knew he couldn't see it, before she started to tell him her plan; which she had made when she had asked her question already knowing Danny had no idea as to what he was going to do.

"Ok here is what you are going to do; for tonight at least. You are going to find a place where you can hide and not been seen….it would be better if you did this in your ghost form and while being invisible because in all honesty you sheath sucks big time Danny. Then after making sure it is safe stay the night there, and Danny triple check to make sure it is safe and you can't be found in it ok. Once you do this then next morning I want you to go to straight to the bank. I have an account set up there; I have had it set up for a while just in case of an emergency. I want you to use it…you can pay me e back later if you want. Take the money in my account and get the stuff you need; I pretty sure after all the money is gone that both mom and dad will be looking for you wanting to apologies and wanting you to come back home." Danny hearing this gave an almost bitter smile, that couldn't be seen by his sister but was heard, as he told her.

"Thank Jazz and I hope your right about mom and dad." he then quickly hung up the pay phone; missing Jazz say.

"Yeah I hope I am right too." As he did so.

Danny after he hung up the phone immediately started to put Jazz's plan into action and transformed into Danny phantom. He then turned invisible just like Jazz had suggested he should do after doing this. Danny then began search around for a safe place for him to stay the night.

It took him nearly five hours of constant searching but Danny finally found a place that fit Jazz's description. It was a cave that was with in a cave and to top that off it was hidden behind a water fall which in itself was hidden in the middle of a rather thick wooded area. Danny was sure that it would work for the night; after all he would hear anyone who entered his little hide hole; because of both the waterfall and the echo the footsteps they would cause.

It only took ten minutes for Danny to settle down in the cave he found. After doing this he was ready to check it over to make sure it was safe before he actually went to sleep in it. So with that in mind Danny once again did as Jazz suggested he do and triple check everything to make sure it was safe.

As soon as he finished doing this Danny went and sat in the middle of the cave; planning on doing something he had really done before. You see while he had been looking around the cave Danny had got to thinking on what Jazz had said a Vlad. Who according to her was currently searching for him.

Danny knew that he couldn't let Vlad get his hands on him even if that meant he had to hide from him. But how was he going to do that when Vlad knew what both his forms looked like. How was he going to get away from the fruit loop when said fruit loop probably had already hired ghost to look for him. How was he suppose to do anything when he was trying to hide? How…

Danny seeing that this thinking was giving him nothing but more questions groaned to himself and decided to do something he had heard would help him think clear his mind and think clearer; he decided to mediate.

Crossing his legs and closing his eyes Danny start listening to his own breathing in, out, in out, in, out.

Danny opened his eyes and found his self in what he thought was is mindscape ( and for once he was right it is his mindscape) to him the area he was in looked almost like a yin yang sign the way it was split down the middle, thought the colors were all wrong. On one side he had bright non green and the other was a calming light blue. Wondering what it was about Danny couldn't help himself and reach over to the neon green side; to at least look thought it to see if he could figure out what it was.

Once he had done that he immediately noticed it was that the neon glow had the same feeling as the power of his ghost form did. Seeing, or more like feeling, this Danny got a gut feeling that he knew just what the blue side was. Wanting to know if he was correct Danny reached over to confirm it. Much to his enjoyment he found he was right. That yes the blue side was his human thoughts and feeling.

Seeing this split in his mind Danny suddenly got a crazy idea. One that he prayed would work the way he hoped it would. Giving himself no chance to second guess anything Danny sprang forward in his mindscape and began to completely merge the two side making both of them turn into one single mindscape instead of two separate ones.

Once he had finished doing this Danny's mindscape was a beautiful mixture of blue and green; looking like the sea on a beautiful day to Danny. Danny seeing that he was done relaxed and went back into his body. Only for his eyes to snap open, his back to arch and a scream of pure pain to come out of his mouth as wave upon wave an agonizing pain tore though him. Soon the pain became too much for Danny and Danny felt himself black out.

Groaning Danny woke up his body throbbing in pain. His immediacy began to wonder just what ghost he had been fighting to leave him in as much pain he was in right now. That when all of his memories from the day before came rushing back. Panicking and wondering just why he had been in pain Danny ran to where the waterfall was and used the water as a mirror. What he saw left him shocked apparently when he merge the two half in his mind together he had merged their physical forms as well.

Danny now had shoulder length hair that was black on the bottom and white at the top, (picture of what hair looks like is on my profile) his eyes had become an even brighter blue with flickers of neon green blended into them and to his utmost horror his feature and gotten more elegant and soft then they had already been before. His body changed as well instead of being a small kid with stick like arm like he had been before he now had more of swimmers build without a trace of fat on him.

Danny seeing all of this once again began to panic, wonder if this had changed his powers anyway, and f he should start regretting making such a rash decisions. Or at least think a bit of the consequences of the rash digestion before he did them.

But then Danny though on it and looked at himself once more in the water and couldn't help but think at least now Vlad would have no idea who he was or how to find him. This caused Danny to smirk once more to himself before heading out of the cave to finish the rest of Jazz's plan. After all he was going to need a lot of food and other supplies in this cave if he was going to see just how much this merge had effect his powers.

A week later a panting Danny fell down to the ground sweat dripping down his exhausted body. But despite this, and the fact that his body was literally killing him for the hell he had put it through, Danny was completely ecstatic. Because he could honestly say that he had finally figure out just what the merge had done to his powers. All of which he had written it all down on the paper clutched in his hand.

Smiling slightly Danny thought to him self about the merge. Yeah it had some negative effect but Danny could truthfully say that he liked it this was better. After all in the merged form he had knew he didn't have to worry about changing back in a middle of a fight and there for being left harm less. Nor did he have to worry about a shortage of power; unless he fought for a long time a seriously drained himself.

Sighing to himself Danny looked at the paper in his hand and read through the changes the merge had cause him. All of which Danny knew where completely accurate because he had checked the six time over just to make sure. He also knew that despite the fact that he what they were he still had to find somewhere to train them more because as of right his control wasn't the best. The changes to his power or his new power altogether where:

Healing- It was not a quick as it had been in his pure ghost form but a lot quicker then it had been in his human form.

Intangibility- This ability Danny was still able to use all he had to do now was concentrate on it a bit to use it

Invisibility-Danny new he had this ability but he also knew that he needed to relearn how to use it. Because at this point it is back to how it was when he first got it. Though Danny figured it was because of the difference of his new body compared to his ghost forms body.

Flight- Danny wasn't happy about this change but couldn't do anything about it. Currently he could still fly but it wasn't as fast as he could before. Mainly because his body is heavy then it once was making it harder to control. Though Danny thought that with enough practice his speed in flight might actually increase and become faster then he once was.

Super Strength- again Danny had missed feeling about this see as he was a lot stronger then he usually in human form but on the other had he wasn't quiet as strong as he had been in ghost form.

Enhanced Abilities -This ability made him glade he did the merge because this ability was slightly stronger then they had been in ghost form. With the plus of making his actual body more flexible. He couldn't twist his body in multiple loops like he could while in ghost form but he does find it's a lot easier to dodge and he also doesn't make any sound when he moves

Agility- Because of the merge he was now four time quicker then he had been in human and almost as quick as he had been in ghost form but like the flight ability he had Danny knew he needs to get used to training in speed or he would l trip or crash over thing. Also like his flight ability Danny had the feeling this ability had the chance of surpassing the speed he had in his ghost form if he trained it hard enough.

Ghost Sense- It had taken Danny while to figure this out but once he did Danny realized that this ability has changed into a warning system against anyone who want to harm him instead of just ghost. Though it didn't do this as a blue mist coming out of his mouth instead his head a small but noticeable there tingling sensation. This ability was much more helpful and stronger then it had been in his ghost form or his human form for that matter.

Energy Ball- This ability had also changed and in Danny's opinion for the better. It was now a bluish green color instead on neon green and seemed to be much more manageable and controllable then it was before. He could even change there direction after they are thrown with enough concentration now; unlike before when his ghost form and his human form had been separate. But because of this they take a little more energy and a bit more time to form then they had been before. Though It could also still be used as a flashlight; one that could be used to float ahead to see if any danger was there.

Ghostly Shield- again this was another ability that Danny loved the changes that had occurred to it because of the merge. Because this ability had gone from a neon green shield that could block out ghostly attacks. To a see though black color shield that seem to be even stronger then was before and able to block more then just ghost attacks. Though Danny was a bit upset that it seemed to drain more energy the longer it is up but figured it was worth it.

Overshadow- This also was an ability Danny was glade had changed though not because what it had changed into but what it had gotten rid of. Danny never really liked taking someone free will away and had began to hate his Overshadow ability. Though he didn't like his new ability much either but understood he may have to use it some time in the future. His overshadow ability had changed more into a mind control ability. Though to Danny great joy it was really hard to do and only lasted up to thirty minute at a time; though he did find out, with a indomitable feeling in his gut, that the person he controlled remembered nothing of the time they where being controlled. This power caused a glazed look in the eyes of the person being controlled.

Ice Powers- This ability to Danny's great joy didn't seem to change much except that it seemed to become even stronger and easier to control then it had been in his ghost form before.

Posses Dream- Again Danny had mixed feeling about this ability and the changes that had occurred to it. It seems that Danny couldn't do this any longer though he did find out that with enough concentration he could see the dreams of the person he was concentration on; but he had to be in the same room to do so.

Ghostly Wail-Danny was happy about the changes to this ability not only was it easier to use now but it wasn't nearly as power drain as it had been before. Nor did it hurt his throat any longer. Though at the same time seems to be a bit weaker then it had been but on the upside it only hurt the thing it was amid at instead of the ground around it as well.

Clones- This was actually Danny favorite change. Because despite the fact that they were actually harder to form they were way more helpful. Because now they seem to last longer and are able to take more damage then they had before. Not to mention Danny got the memories back form them when they disappeared. Sadly Danny found he could only make two or three of these clones at a time.

Ghostly Stinger (teleporting in another words)- This ability was nowhere near as strong as before and can only take one person a certain distance at a time at though it seems the actual teleporting was smoother and no longer uncomfortable for the person being transported. Again Danny got the feeling with enough training though this ability could be as strong in not stronger then he had in his ghost form.

Telekinesis- This ability still took up a lot of energy and he still couldn't lift anything much heaver then he was. Though it seemed to be getting easier to control with practice. Unfortunately if he used it too much it left him with a killer headache; which hadn't happen when he had a ghost form.

Breathe Underwater- He had been able to do so in ghost form but found out now in the merged form his could only hold his breath a lot longer then he could of in his regular human form. So far the longest had been up to twenty minutes though he was extremely light headed after world. This, like many of his other abilities that he had, Danny felt could get much stronger if he trained it hard enough.

Looking at this list Danny could help but think that despite finding all of this out that he still needed to train. After all he was all on his own and only had himself to look out for himself so he better makes sure that he is prepaid. Because he was starting to learn that the world out there really was a cold and harsh place that you needed to be prepared for.


	3. Chapter 3

I am rewriting this story because I lost the outline I had of this story when my computer was fired. I couldn't get it back so I had to write new once for all of my stories. Because of this I have to make some change in all of my stories so they better fit their new outlines sorry about this…but I am trying to add a new chapter with every story I change.

Summary- After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then he every thought they would have been. Feeling angry, hurt and confused about this Danny decides to run off to his friend's house hoping to be reassured. Sadly this isn't meant to be. Devastated Danny flees and starts to search for a place where his ghost powers would be accepted and not label him a freak. And what should he find but a place called Sky High a school filled with teens with strange powers hoping to become super heroes.

This is a Danny Phantom Sky High Crossover.

I do not own Sky high or Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

**CHAPTER THREE-CAN I REALLY BELONG?**

It had been two months since Danny had merged both his human half and his Phantom half into one being. Through out those two months Danny had found himself training like crazy to get himself back to where he once was and beyond that. Sadly, he had yet to of got that far but, he had gained a much better understanding of his power then he before. And he found it easier to use these instead of forcing it and overpowering it like he had been doing when he had been in his ghost form.

Though during those two month he had been training he hadn't actually been only training. No, in fact, Danny actually had done a lot of different things in the short period of time he had. Mostly thanks to his clone; and Danny thanked what ever gods that maybe listening for his clones and their abilities.

Because of these clones Danny had actually been able to do a lot of things that he needed to do while he was training his ass off; in fact because of these clones Danny was actually ahead of schedule for once. One, of the first things Danny did, with the help of his clones, was that he left the city he had first stopped in and found a town that he had like more; one that seemed to have a much more friendly vibe to it.

Second he had gotten a job to help with him get the food he need, the spare clothing he wanted, a tent and sleeping back to stay in at night, as well as a first aid kit that he knew he would need; he had also started to pay Jazz back the money had borrowed for the first two weeks he had been gone.

The third thing he did with the clones was that he used them keep in contact with Jazz, and through her he had managed to keep up with his school work he was missing. Funnily enough not being in the school and doing the work his own way caused his grades to sky rocket and he was now getting the best grades he ever had gotten.

Finally, because of his clones, he had found something that calmed him down and keep his mind off of the betrayals of his family and friends. Who knew listening to Jazz's suggestion of finding a hobby to help him through his difficult time would of helped so much?

Though that isn't to say all had been great for Danny the whole time he had been on his own. No there was plenty of time Danny had thought himself to be in Hell. Like the time the cave he had been staying in once got flooded in icy cold water and Danny had been forcefully slammed on the walls of said cave for hours on end unable to concentrate hard enough to make himself intangible. Another time was when the tent he had bought got burned to the ground by the fire he had forgotten to put out that night; while he was trapped in. And lets not forget the time, that still this day still gave him the chills and pushed him to train harder then he had been, when he had been captured by a pair of super villains and most likely would of died along with the group of terrified people with him. If a group super heroes hadn't of found them and unchained them all.

Though Danny could honestly say that both the super heroes and the super villains had been very much surprised themselves when once free of the power draining chains Danny blasted one of the super villains through a wall. But in the end it had been Danny who had been the most shocked when after seeing Danny blast the super villain through a wall one of the superheroes told Danny about a school for training super heroes.

In fact that school was actually where Danny was planning to go later on tonight. Because when the superhero saw Danny look of complete shocked when he heard about the school she had offered to take Danny to said school, blind folded of course. Which was something Danny was really exited about going to. I mean yes, it was a school, but it was a school were he could learn more about it powers; and hopefully find some people similar to himself there.

Danny had of course had his doubt about the school at first. But after little talk from Jazz and a long serious argument with himself, as well as some pamphlets from the school, he had quickly changed his mind about the doubts he had about said school. Leaving behind only the excitement he had for the school.

Danny seeing that he was beginning to lose himself in his memories shook his head to clear it of his pervious thoughts and started to get ready. First he started out by rinsed his hair and washed his body in a near by stream as quick as he could in its icy waters. Before quickly putting on a new, nice looking, outfit and brushed his hair as neatly as he could make it.

Once he did this Danny started to head out to where the superhero, who name seemed to be Jetstream, had said she would meet him. After taking one last look in the stream to see that he looked alright and didn't look homeless (like he was) that is.

Danny walked over to a small café and sat at the third table by the window waiting for Jetstream to show up; after all he had arrived a little earlier then she had said. Five minutes later and right on time, Danny noticed, Jetstream enter the café. Jetstream seeing Danny waiting for her smiled slightly at him before heading over to Danny and were she told him in a gentle tone.

"I hope you weren't waiting long for me." This reminded Danny of Jazz and caused his to smile softly while he answered her.

"Na, I wasn't here long I just came here a little bit earlier; that's all." After this was said Danny sat up a little straighter and in a curious filled tone asked Jetstream.

"Could you tell me a little bit more about this school I mean Sky high sounds amazing but…" here Jetstream getting what Danny was getting at, before he trailed off, laughed a little bit before answering him.

"How can you be sure it real and not some governmental scheme of some sort? Right?" Here Jetstream received a nod from Danny. Seeing this nod Jetstream gave a calming smile to Danny before she started explaining Sky high to him.

"Sky high is a place where teens can go to learn to control their powers and to learn what it takes to be a super hero…my son goes there he is in his second year now or he will be when school starts up again, you remind me of his some. His name is Will; I think you will like him. Any way the school used to be divided between super hero and sidekicks but it's not any more and they both learn how to help those in need…to be a hero. I really think it is better that way anyhow…But enough about that Danny I really think you would like the school. Plus the school could really help you explore your powers in a way that would make it so that you wouldn't have to hurt your self or those around you like you would if you explored them on your own. Oh and the school doesn't only focus on super powers it functions like a normal school as well by having math classes, science classes, literature and many other similar classes as well. These classes are taught by some of the best in there classes; some of the best in the world. Danny, I would seriously consider joining Sky high it could honestly give you some much needed help in the future." Here Jetstream stopped talking and watched Danny to see how he was taking all of the information she had given him. Seeing that he seemed to be taking it ok she sat back and waited for Danny's decision. Ten minutes later she got it when Danny stood up from his seat and walked over so he was standing beside her and asked her.

"So can I see the school I will be going to in a month?" Jetstream hearing this gave Danny a big smile and told him.

"Sure Danny just grab my arm."


	4. Chapter 4

I am rewriting this story because I lost the outline I had of this story when my computer was fired. I couldn't get it back so I had to write new once for all of my stories. Because of this I have to make some change in all of my stories so they better fit their new outlines sorry about this…but I am trying to add a new chapter with every story I change.

Summary- After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then he every thought they would have been. Feeling angry, hurt and confused about this Danny decides to run off to his friend's house hoping to be reassured. Sadly this isn't meant to be. Devastated Danny flees and starts to search for a place where his ghost powers would be accepted and not label him a freak. And what should he find but a place called Sky High a school filled with teens with strange powers hoping to become super heroes.

This is a Danny Phantom Sky High Crossover.

I do not own Sky high or Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

**CHAPTER FOUR-SKY HIGH…**

Sighing Danny quickly got up and got ready for the new day. It had been almost a month since he had met Jetstream and had gone to see the school Sky High. Which Danny could honestly say didn't turn out like he had expected it would have; hell a lot thing hadn't turned out like he thought they would have.

**FLASHBACK**

After Jetstream had blindfolded Danny, for the protection of the school she had told him, she had grabbed Danny around his waist and lifted him up before flying him to Sky High. (Danny told her he could fly but she told him she would carry him because he had no idea where they were going so he could fly to it in the first place.)Then after what had seemed like hours of flying around to Danny, Danny felt his feet hit solid ground.

Once he landed on the ground Danny felt the blindfold from his eyes being removed. Once it was fully removed Danny had to blink rapidly to get used to the light that was now shining in his face. Before he could actually see just what Sky High looked like. As soon as Danny got a good look at sky High he fell back in shock; after all it isn't everyday you see a high school floating high above a city.

Jetstream seemed to be expecting this reaction from Danny because as soon as Danny did this she gave a quiet laugh before she pulled Danny up while saying; in a humor filled tone.

"Well Danny since you've seen the outside of the school. Why don't we take a look of the inside ass well. Then we can go talk to the principle…she wanted to mention a few things to you that you will need to know if you are going to be going to Sky High." That said Jetstream grabbed the still shocked Danny's hand and pulled him, unresisting, into the school.

It was about twenty minutes later after a tour of the school that a noticeable calmer, though still a bit shell shocked, Danny was lead into the principle's office. Once he got there Danny noticed a silent woman behind the principles desk. A woman that gave of serious vibes that screamed not to mess with her.

Slightly more nervous now Danny tugged on his shirt, regretting slightly that he decided to wear a normal black t-shirt and pair of blue jeans to meet the principle of what he now hoped to be his new school. The principle seeing that Danny was nervous gave the boy a semi warm smile before telling him.

"Hello Danny I am the principle of this school, please call me Principle Powers." She then held out here hand for Danny to shake. Danny hearing and seeing this swallowed nervously before holding out his hand and shook hers before softly saying.

"Hey, my names Danny Fenton...umm Jetstream told me about this school and how it helped people train their powers that they have…and if you would be willing to let me in this school I would really like to go." Principle Powers only smiled (which was more of a half smile half smirk) at Danny before responding to Danny's statement/question.

"Well Mr. Fenton, from whet Jetstream tells me, you would benefit from being in our school and the school may benefit form you being here. So I have no reason to deny you your request to come to Sky High. All I need is a parent's ok for you to be in this school and I will sign you up to start when the school year starts up." Danny at first hearing that he was accepted got really exited until he heard about the parent permission; then his face dropped. Principle Powers seeing Danny's face drop raised and eyebrow at Danny and asked.

"Is there a problem with needing parental permission Mr. Fenton?" The tone she said this in had Danny once again swallowing before he could answer her. Which he did as soon as he could; getting the feeling that it would be very stupid to lie to her or make her wait for an answer.

"It just that my parents will not give me permission to come here. You see I…I…I had just recently told them of my powers… You see my powers are ghost like and my parents….well they are ghost hunters. So they really didn't accept them. Because they don't accept my power I really doubt they will let me learn more about them; let alone how to use them better." Here Principle Powers raised her hand at Danny and stopped his rambling by simply stating.

"If they do not accept your power, there for you. I have to ask how are they treating you. I know many heroes who have been ostracized by their family because of their powers and I will not let it happen to another if I can stop it." Danny after he heard this blushed bright red before quickly muttering out.

"I haven't been with them since I told them. I left as soon as my mom told me I wasn't her son. I kind fled. I haven't been back anytime back and I really don't plan to… but I have keep in contact with my sister and she's told that nothing has changed with my parents. They still seem to hate me for having ghost powers." At saying this Danny choked back a sob as he thought back to his parents. But before Danny could lose himself in those thoughts a soft clearing of a throat made him snap his head up; just as Principle Powers asked him.

"So, if you left their house then you do not need their permission. All you need the permission of the guardians you are staying with now…" Hear the Principle trailed off as she noticed Danny's blush get even brighter. Seeing this she asked in a strained voice already guess what was going on.

"You don't have another guardian do you?" She waited until Danny gave a very embarrassed, but clearly heard no, before continuing.

"Then where are you staying and who are you staying with?" This seemed to make Danny even more embarrassed for it was with a slight stutter that he answered her.

"I-I am not staying with anyone I am-am on my own…" Here Danny paused to lick his lips before continuing.

"And am currently living were ever I can find shelter….at the moment it is in a tent…"

**END FLASHBACK**.

After Danny had said that everything else that had happened after that seemed to blur together. For the next thing Danny could clearly remember was that he was being set up both a temporary home and a well paying job; as well as being told to be prepared to come to Sky High when it started in a month.

That had been about month ago and tomorrow was going to be his first day of Sky High. A place that Danny hoped would met his expectation and make him feel as if maybe he did belong; even if it was only a little.

NEXT TIME DANNY WILL BE IN SKY HIGH, WILL BE RIDDING TH BUS AND WILL MEET UP WITH SOME OF THE SKY HIGH CHARTERS AS WELL AS DOING A POWER PLACEMENT.


	5. Chapter 5

I am rewriting this story because I lost the outline I had of this story when my computer was fired. I couldn't get it back so I had to write new once for all of my stories. Because of this I have to make some change in all of my stories so they better fit their new outlines sorry about this…but I am trying to add a new chapter with every story I change.

Summary- After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then he every thought they would have been. Feeling angry, hurt and confused about this Danny decides to run off to his friend's house hoping to be reassured. Sadly this isn't meant to be. Devastated Danny flees and starts to search for a place where his ghost powers would be accepted and not label him a freak. And what should he find but a place called Sky High a school filled with teens with strange powers hoping to become super heroes.

This is a Danny Phantom Sky High Crossover.

I do not own Sky high or Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

**CHAPTER FIVE-WELCOME TO SKY HIGH…**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! A loud ringing sound echoed through out the small room where Danny was staying at; were he was currently sleeping at. Groaning Danny slowly got up and rubbed his sleep crusted eyes before turning over and slamming his hand down on the alarm; breaking it. Seeing this Danny snap awake and grumbled out to himself.

"Aww damn it not another one." It seemed Danny still hadn't quiet got used to his new strength that being merged with his ghost half had caused him to gain and was continuing to break his alarm clocks when ever he tried to angrily shut them off. But on a side note breaking them did seem to wake him up just as well; if only to make him morn the fact that he had to yet again buy another one.

Sighing and knowing it was time to get up, if only to buy another alarm clock to replace the one he had just broken, Danny threw back his blankets and headed for the shower. It was only once that he was in the shower that Danny remembered just what today was and why he had set the alarm clock in the first place. It was the fist day of school; it was his first day of Sky High.

Realizing this Danny quickly rushed through his shower and all but ran out into his room to grab his clothing. Once Danny was in his room he grabbed a black and silver semi tight shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans that had chains going down the leg. He then went in front of the mirror and started to put his silver and black shoulder length hair ( which for some reason he could cut any shorted then it already was) in to a low pony tail; grimacing at the small reminder of Vlad as he did so. After Danny had his hair up he put on his black sneakers before grabbing his book bag from beside the front door and went outside to wait for the bus. Which according to Principle Powers you couldn't miss.

And once the bus had gotten there, and after Danny had picked up his jaw from the ground, he had to agree after all how hard was it to miss a flying bus. Sigh at this (hmm he seems to sigh a lot) thought Danny shook his head before walking on to the bus.

Once Danny was on the bus he was greeted by the bus drive, who was apparently Ron Wilson, before being told to sit down and hold on. Hearing this Danny nervously began to look for an empty seat; which he found next to a tall teen with almost white blonde hair. Danny seeing this seat quickly sat down and looked around the bus. He immediately noticed the two teen next to the tall white hair blonde for the pure simple fact that they reminded him painfully of he ex-friends. The group noticing Danny staring at him decided to introduce them self; start with the blonde.

"Hey My name is Zach, or as I prefer Zach Attack." Here Zach was interrupted by the girl who reminded Danny of Sam. Zach hearing the snort turned to the girl and in a nearly whining tone said.

"Ahh come on Marenta don't be like that." The girl who was apparently named Marenta turn towards Zach and in a monotone voice told the boy.

"Then don't call yourself that stupid name. Oh and as the idiot told you my name is Marenta." This last part was directed a Danny who, along with the Tucker like boy, was watching the two play argument with amusement. The other boy, seeing that his two friends had introduced themselves turned towards Danny and with a smile on his face to him.

"And my name is Ethan it is nice to meet you." Danny smiled at all of them, glade to have met some people who seemed nice and told the three in front of him.

"It is nice to meet you three my name is Danny." This seemed to lighten the mood for as soon as Danny said this he was dragged, willingly, into a conversation about how they thought the new year was going to be like, But soon the conversation turned to Danny, and how he was new here and it all started by and innocent statement form Zach; all he had said was.

"Hey I don't think I have seen you before is this your first year here or something." Danny hear this started chewing his lip and nervously answered Zach.

"Yeah this is my first year here….that's not going to be a problem is it?" The last part was said in a soft tone, Danny really didn't want to lose these three as friends they had seemed really nice and had reminded Danny of what he had, had with Sam and Tucker. Fortuity Danny didn't have to worry about them leaving him because he was new because as soon as Danny had asked if it was a problem. Zach answered for all three of them by saying.

"Nah man we didn't mean it like that. It just now we going to have to tell you about something's so you can understand what we're talking about that's all." Danny glad that this is what they had meant sighed in relief before he began to listen to what they where tell/warning him about. Zach seeing that he had Danny's full attention began to talk.

"Ok first thing we need to warn you about is Power Placement with Coach Boomer…" Confused Danny cut Zach off before he could say any thing else.

"Power placement….what is Power placement?" Hearing this Zach, Marenta, and Ethan stared at Danny for a little bit in amusement; before Marenta decided to answer Danny question.

"Power placement is used to determine what classes you will be taking a hero class or a side kick class…though the sidekick class is suppose to be lot different from last year seeing as all that now all the hero class has more of his power control classes…any way it is to determine if you will be more suited for a hero class or a side kick class. Take me for instants because of my power I am in a side kick class…and before you ask my power is to shape shift into a genie pig and I swear if you laugh you wont like what I do to you." This last part was said in a jokingly but serious way that brought a small smile to Danny lips before turning to the other two wondering if they would tell him their powers. The two seeing Danny's look sighed before Zach said.

"Well my power is to illuminate any area that is coved by darkness." This confused Danny slightly till Marenta coughed out.

"He glow in the dark." Zach hearing this jokingly snarled at her before saying confidently.

" No man it a cool power say your trapped some where, where you can't see well I'd be your man I could light the way. See man so a cool power" Danny again smiling at Zach nodded his head agreeing that it would most likely be helpful. He the turned to Ethan who looked slightly embarrassed as he mutter out what his power was.

"I can melt." Danny hearing this and knowing that Ethan need as small confidents bused at the moment said.

" That's cool I'm guess no bad guy can tie you up seeing as you could melt right through the ropes." Ethan hearing this smile slightly before say.

"Yeah your right…Hey what is your power?" But before Danny could answer him the bus driver called out.

"Alright hold on where pulling up to Sky High." Danny hearing this and seeing his new friend grip the arm rest decided to do the same thing and not a moment to soon as the bus landed roughly on the Sky High parking lot. Groaning slightly from the rough landing Danny slowly got up from the bus seat. Seeing this Zach laughed slightly before telling Danny in an amused voice.

"Yeah Ron's driving hasn't improved over the summer. Any way you might want to hurry over to the gym and get your power placement test. Coach Boomer don't look to well on being tardy. Besides we can see you at lunch to see where you were placed and I can introduce you to three of my other friends that weren't on the bus…" Here Zach trailed off before smiling at Danny and heading off with Marenta and Ethan; leaving Danny to follow the small crowd of people rushing of to the Gymnasium.

Once Danny had gotten the Gymnasium he was herded into the back with the rest of the freshmen and watched as one by one the people in the crowd were called forward to test there powers. So far there had been a girl who could control wind. She had became a hero. Another girl who could turn in sand. She had become a sidekick. A boy who could shift in to a giant fifty foot gorilla. He had become a hero and another boy who could petrify someone with his glare. It took a while but it was decided he would also be classified as a hero.

Then there where numerous other that Danny hadn't really paid attention to. Ranging from being able to create an earth quake with a stomp if their feet to being able to change their nose into that of a pigs. But one thing did stand out to Danny all of thee students only had one power; did that make Danny a freak here too, Suddenly nervous and confused as to what to do Danny waited with dread as his turn came closer.

Then after the majority of the class had been sorted it was Danny turn. Not wanting to be classified as a show off and make enemies this early in the game but also wanting to learn all he could about all of his power Danny was at a loss as to what to do. That is until he reach coach Boomer and the coach said.

"Show me what you got girly boy." Now there is one thing Danny hated about the merge with his ghost side and that was how feminine it had made him look and he wasn't afraid to show that displeasure. So temporarily forgetting the fact that he didn't want to be seen as a show off and showing his temper Danny showed couch Boomer just what he could do. He did this by creating two clones and having them blast the couch with their ghostly wails while he formed an energy ball to throw at the couch.

Luckily the cough had recovered slightly by the Danny had finished the energy ball and was able to throw himself out of its way; though both and the rest of the class was left gapping and the hole it had left in both the gym floor and the gym wall. Danny calming down and seeing the stunned looks on his classes face blushed bright red before saying in a extremely nervous voice.

"Um I am very, very sorry about that I really need to learn to control my temper." This seemed to snap the couch out of his superior as he turned to Danny and said.

"Hero, and I think the Principle will want to have a few word with you some time in the next couple of day." Fortunately after the couch said this the bell for lunch rang and Danny, who was still red faced, was able to rush out the door before any questions could be asked.

A slightly less embarrassed Danny walked into the lunch room looking for Zach, as well as hoping that his powers, the fact that he had so many, wouldn't get out any time soon; he new it was a fools hope but he had to hope…right.

Knowing that if he keep that he train of thought he would become depressed Danny shook his head and renewed his search for Zach. Soon Danny found him and had to hold back a smile as he saw Zach wave frantically trying to catch his attention. Seeing this Danny once again shook his head before walking over to the table Zach was at. Once he got there Zach cheerful state.

"Hey Danny these are my friend Will and Warren. Will and Warren this is the boy on the bus I was telling you about; his name is Danny." Danny hearing the introduction gave a small smile at the two in front of his before saying.

"Hey nice to meet you my name is Danny."


	6. Chapter 6

I am rewriting this story because I lost the outline I had of this story when my computer was fired. I couldn't get it back so I had to write new once for all of my stories. Because of this I have to make some change in all of my stories so they better fit their new outlines sorry about this…but I am trying to add a new chapter with every story I change.

Summary- After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then he every thought they would have been. Feeling angry, hurt and confused about this Danny decides to run off to his friend's house hoping to be reassured. Sadly this isn't meant to be. Devastated Danny flees and starts to search for a place where his ghost powers would be accepted and not label him a freak. And what should he find but a place called Sky High a school filled with teens with strange powers hoping to become super heroes.

This is a Danny Phantom Sky High Crossover.

I do not own Sky high or Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

CHAPTER SIX- AS TIME PASSES

A week had passed since Danny had started Sky High and things hadn't gone a smooth as he had hoped they would. But at the same time they weren't as bad as he feared they might have been. It had all started with the conversation he had with Principle Powers about concerning his powers.

**FLASHBACK**

It was the second day of sky High and Danny had already been called up to the principle's office. Danny knowing, or at least having a strong feeling as to, why he was called up to the office got up and walked towards the office; ignoring the calls of ohhhh and awws that followed him as he did so.

Once Danny reached the office door he reached over and knocked, getting the feeling that if he just opened it and walked in that he would get into trouble. As soon as Danny knocked on the door the word enter was heard from the other side of said door. And after taking a deep breath Danny did just that.

Once Danny entered the office he immediately noticed that both Couch Boomer and Principle Powers where both in this office waiting for him. That's when he knew his hunch about why he was wanted in the office in the first palace was right. He was there because they wanted answers about his powers. As if to prove that he was right, and this was why he was there in the first place, Principle Powers looked at his and in a serious, no nonsense, tone told Danny.

"Explain your powers to us Danny and if you can how you got them in the first place. Because for some reason I do not believe they are natural." Hearing this Danny sighed nearly silently to himself before beginning to explain just how he got his powers.

He explained about how his parents where ghost hunters and how the built the ghost portal Then he went on to how when it didn't work he had gone inside of it at the demands of his friends. After telling them this he started to explain how it turned on while he was still inside of it and how zapped him. He then began to describe how when he had first woken up he had had snow white hair and glowing green eyes instead of his normal lack hair and icy blue eyes. He the started to tell them how after a but of experimenting he had find out that he was half ghost and the same powers that many ghost had; in some cases even more. After telling them this he started informing them about the fights he had been through with all of the other ghosts that had been coming through the ghost portal and how he had eventually stopped them. Then, after taking a deep breath, he continued talking this time he began to explain about Vlad and the other ghost that where now probably looking for him. After that he began to explain more about Clockwork, evil Dan and how he had to fight him. Then with the word nearly choking him he began to tell the two in front of him what had happened after the fight when he told his parents about him and how his friends turned their back on him. He talked about fleeing and the phone call he had with his sister later on. He the in detail explained the merging of his ghost half and human half. By the time he was done explaining all of that he had been in the office for a little over two hours and the two in front of his where fighting to keep their faces straight; not letting any emotion show. Danny seeing this and knowing they where still absorbing the information they had been told nervously cleared his throat before asking.

"Umm my I please be excused?" Hearing this, the Principle nodded her head and told Danny.

"Yes you may, it is lunch time, and I suggest you head down there." Danny knowing that wasn't a suggestion quickly left and headed to the lunch room; where he hoped to met up with his new friends.

**END FLASH BACK**

Shaking his head to clear it of this memory Danny quickly got up and left the class room; ignoring the others who shifted away from him in fear as he did so. This was one of the reasons why the school had turned out worse then he had expected. For it seems the fact that he had ghost power and the fact he was half ghost had gotten out some how and now most of the freshmen where completely terrified of him. Though Danny honestly found himself no longer caring because his friends,(Will, Warren, Zach, Marenta, Ethan, and Layla) who didn't care that he was half ghost themselves and had stood by them when the entire freshmen class has turn their backs on him.

This is what had coming to Sky High worth it. Speaking of said friends Danny could see Zach waving him over. Smiling slightly Danny went over to the table they where sitting at. Once he was sitting down Zach immediately started talking to him.

"Hey my ghostly man how was your day so far? Have any problems you need help with, if so Zach Attack will be glad to help." This caused Danny to once again smile, a small smile but still a smile, which is more then he had been doing before Sky High, and shook his head in a negative fashion. Seeing this Zach smiled back at Danny before turning towards the rest of his friends and start excitedly start talking.

"I am so looking forward to hanging out together after school. Hey, maybe we can all go see a movie together or something. Or we can go to the mall or ….ahh I don't know but I know what ever it is it will be so cool." Danny hearing this froze with his fork mid way to his mouth. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it; he had work today. Something that must have shown on his face because Layla turned to him and in a worried tone asked him.

"Is something wrong Danny you look very upset." Hearing this Danny winced slightly before looking up guiltily at his friends. He then muttering out softly.

"I can't make it today I have to go to work." After hearing this Zach and the other seemed to get slightly upset, though Danny couldn't really tell if warren was or not, and Zach cried out.

"Can't you just call out or something I have got everything planned out. I mean I have been planning this for a long time!" Shaking his head in a negative fashion Danny answered Zach.

"I can't. I need this job and if I call out I could get fired." This answer seemed to anger Zach even further because he answered back heatedly.

"What so money is more important then our friendship. Why don't you ever hang out with us after school? You always seem to have to go to work, and then you never call us after work claming exhaustion. Are you just using us at school or something?" Danny hearing this got both angry and sad at the same time and stood up slightly before answering Zach.

"NO! I am not using you but I NEED this job and I really am exhausted after I get out. Plus I can't call you any way because I get out of work at ten at night...for some reason I don't think you want to be called that late at night. Please excuse me for being considerate to you feelings. Now if you'd really excuse me I have to go to my classes. Good bye." Danny then threw his trash away before storming out of the lunch room and heading towards his class room; leaving an angry Zach , a confused Will and Layla, an annoyed Warren glaring at the angry Zach, and a startled Ethan and Marenta behind him as he did so.

It took Danny the rest of the day, the school day that is, to calm down from Zach's suggestion but by the time it was time for Danny to go to work he was calm. Sighing slightly Danny grabbed his school bag and got on the bus; he sat by himself. Once the bus got to his house he quickly got off of it and when in to his house to get ready for work that day.

It didn't take long for Danny to get in to the uniform he need for his job nor did it take long for him to grab the other things he needed for his job; in fact it took Danny less then thirty minutes to get everything he needed together. Once he had it all Danny put some headphone in his ears and started to walk to his job; not paying attention to his surroundings as he did so. That is why he didn't notice that a certain group of super heroes (Zach, Marenta, Ethan, Will, Layla, and reluctant Warren) following quietly behind him.

All too soon for Danny he found himself at his job. It was a restaurant that sat on top of an ice ring. The food was served to you by waiter on ice skates. The waiter also skated around doing complicated maneuvers for the eater's entertainment and as much as Danny loved ice skating, it was his new hobby, he hated his job. But the pay was extremely good and Danny needed it so he stayed at the job; no matter how much he disliked it.

Sighing once more Danny sat down and put his ice skates on. Before pulled up his hair shoulder length hair into a low ponytail. He was ready for another six to eight hour shift; joy.

Off in the corner, unnoticed by Danny, his friends sat down and watched him as he began to work. Skating around at fast speeds as he went from table to table taking order after order; all the while doing difficult twist and maneuvers to entertain those watching.

About and two and a half hours later Danny was finally able to take a break and taking a break was just what Danny wanted to do; staying so long on skates with out sitting down was killer on his feet. But just as Danny went to sit down the doors to the restaurant opened. Curious as to who it was, seeing as all the regulars were already there, Danny turned toward the door and felt his eyes widen when he saw just who it was. It was his sister Jazz. Seeing this Danny jumped up quickly and speed (ice skates still on) over to her a big smile brightening his features before giving he a tight hug. (Much to the confusion of his friends who had never seen Danny show that much emotion before)

"Jazz!" Danny said after he hugged his sister and got a hug from her in return. He then led her to the table he had been resting at before she had come in; a table which coincidently was in hearing distance of Danny's friends.

"Hey Danny, how's work going." Jazz asked Danny as she sat down. Hearing this Danny gave a slight wince before answering her.

"Hard but hey I need it." This time it was Jazz who winced before continuing the conversation.

"Yeah you do Danny…Look Danny I am trying to get Mom and Dad to take you back in, to accept you… or at least send you some money to help you out but….." Here Jazz trailed off as Danny looked at her hopefully and asked.

"And…"

"And they refuse to accept that their son is a ghost. Mom keeps going on that no son of hers is a ghost and dad keeps ranting about tearing you apart molecule by molecule if he gets his hands on you…" Looking heart broken at what Jazz said and on the verge of tears Danny whispered out a barley heard voice.

"Oh." Jazz now looking to nearly be in tears herself started apologizing to her brother.

"Danny I am so sorry." Only to be interrupted by Danny as he said.

"It's not you fault Jazz " Hearing this Jazz tried to protest.

"But I am the one that told you that they would come around and accept you Danny and it doesn't look like they are…" Only to once again be cut of by Danny as he told her.

"Hey they still might and plus, no matter how much I hate it, they do have a good reason to hate ghost. After all, wouldn't you hate the things that killed the remaining members of your family" This time it was Danny who was interrupted by Jazz as she angrily stated.

"But Danny you are not that ghost! You're not even close to that ghost! You do your best to help others; not destroy what they care about like that ghost did!" Hearing this Danny gave his sister a smile before telling her.

"Yeah I know and sooner or later Mom and Dad will realize that to." Jazz after hearing this was stunned and only able to mutter out

"Danny…" In a confused tone. Danny hearing this helped his sister up before telling her with a gentle smile.

"Look Jazz I have to get back to work I really can't lose this job." This caused Jazz to sigh before replying in a sad tone.

"No you can't...hey Danny call me tonight we seriously need to talk." Jazz then walked towards the door as her brother rolled his eyes good humouredly and replied.

"Will do...till tonight sis." Jazz hearing this smile slightly before the smile turned into a smirk and as she opened the door to leave she turned back towards her brother and in a loud cheerful voice shouted out to him.

"Yeah bye Danny...oh and Danny cause I know you will want to kill me but can't...dude looks like a lady." She then ran out of the restaurant laughing and leaving a cursing Danny behind her; who cursing turned even worse when he realized that he break already was over.

Groaning Danny got up and once again started taking orders and doing tricks for others amusement. Unaware of the wide eyes of his friends who had heard the entire conversation between him and his sister.

It was hours later and a thoroughly exhausted Danny that skated over the ice covered floor of the restaurant. Both sweeping up the mess and fixing the ice cover floor as he went.( His friends had left soon after the conversation with his sister had ended to come to terms with what they had heard…not that Danny knew that) It was closing time and Danny only had to finish doing this before he could go home.

Finally, that was all Danny could think of as he made his way home; feet throbbing and cursing him the whole way as he did so. The day was finally over and he could go home to sleep.

It was only when he got home that he remembered that he had to call his sister, groaning he looked at the clock it was eleven at night; he doubted she was up. But even so he picked up the phone, knowing from experience that when she said call her that night you better call her that night; even if you are exhausted.

Ring, ring, ring the phone rang three loud annoying times before his sister answered it in a clearly tired tone; in such a cheerful way.

"This better good." Danny hearing this couldn't help but snort and sarcastically say.

"Well, why don't you tell me that after all you are the one who told me to call you Jazz." Jazz hearing this paused over the phone before asking in a groggy tone.

"Danny?" again Danny snorted and answered sarcastically.

"No, it's Santa Clause. Who else would it be?" This seemed to anger Jazz slightly because she snapped out.

"Danny stop it I am being serious. I wanted to talk to you because Vlad up to something. He keeps on coming by and talking to mom and DAD. I think its about you Danny…I think he is trying to get them to sign custody of you over to him Danny….and I think Mom and Dad are seriously considering it Danny." Danny after hearing this had only one thing to say and that was a very heartfelt.

"SHIT!"


	7. Chapter 7

I am rewriting this story because I lost the outline I had of this story when my computer was fired. I couldn't get it back so I had to write new once for all of my stories. Because of this I have to make some change in all of my stories so they better fit their new outlines sorry about this…but I am trying to add a new chapter with every story I change.

Summary- After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then he every thought they would have been. Feeling angry, hurt and confused about this Danny decides to run off to his friend's house hoping to be reassured. Sadly this isn't meant to be. Devastated Danny flees and starts to search for a place where his ghost powers would be accepted and not label him a freak. And what should he find but a place called Sky High a school filled with teens with strange powers hoping to become super heroes.

This is a Danny Phantom Sky High Crossover.

I do not own Sky high or Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Danny the through the entire next day of school walked through out it in daze. Not wanting to believe the conversation he had, had last night with his sister; over the phone. It was completely unreal to him. It couldn't be happen and yet as Danny thought back to the conversation he could honestly say that it just might be.

**FLASHBACK**

It had started just after Danny had told Jazz what he had thought about Vlad wanting to take him in and about his parents considering it. That is when Jazz had decided to tell him jut what was going on in his hometown when he wasn't there.

"Danny that's not all." Danny hearing this groaned and in tone that screamed that he knew more bad news was coming asked Jazz.

"There's more…what could be worse then possible having to live with and become Fruit Loops son?" Jazz hearing this gave a small strained laugh before telling him. All the while whish what she was about to say wasn't true.

"Danny it's about the ghost. They're starting to attack here constantly now that your not here to stop them and the ghost hunters aren't good enough to stop them; they're not you Danny. As soon as they get one ghost out of town and back in ghost zone there are another three attacking the city. The city is in a panic and they have no idea what to do." Danny hearing this shot up from where had laid down on his bed and almost screamed out.

"WHAT! What about Valerie! I mean she is good, real good! She is the red hunter for crying out loud. She has all that technology made for ghost hunting surly she's a big help. "Jazz hearing this once again sighed before telling Danny once again.

"Yes, she is pretty good Danny but again she is no you. The ghosts don't fear her the same way they do you. Plus she doesn't have any where near the experience you do when it comes hunting down ghost." Danny hearing this nodded his head over the phone and in a determined voice told Jazz.

"I guess that means I am going to have to come home…." but before he could finish Danny was cut of by Jazz screaming in a panicked tone.

"NO DANNY! You can't do that! Especially since the entire town is blaming all of the ghost attacks on you right now. If you come home they are going to attack you; even if you show up fighting seven ghosts at once while defending a six year old girl from being killed. Plus with all the ghost hunters that are here now….Danny they may not be able to hurt you by themselves but add to that all the ghost here….they can easily distract you at a crucial moment and get you seriously hurt. Also I think you should know that I think that, that is what Vlad wants you to do. Come here I mean. I think he is behind these attacks. I think he is trying to lure you back here. He seems so smug about the attacks and he keeps saying that you will come. And Danny I don't know what he is planning but I do know the longer you stay away from him the better. So please stay out of his reach Danny. Because the further away you are from him the safer you will be; the safer everyone will be." Danny hearing this began to protest.

"But Jazz…." But Jazz seemed to be having none of that and in a tone that sounded close to crying nearly begged Danny.

"No buts, please no but, please for me just this once stay away. Let some one else play the hero this time and don't play into Vlad's hands. He has something awful cooked up I know he does. Please Danny please just this once listen to me Please." Danny hearing his proud sister break down like that said the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Ok Jazz I'll stay here for now but if it gets any worse or you get in any trouble please just call me and I'll be there to help you as quick as I can." Jazz hearing this gave a sob like laugh and told here brother.

"Danny I promise if it gets any worse and no one can help I swear I will call you. So …." Danny hearing his sister attempt to change the conversation rolled his eyes before saying.

"So….I look like a lady do I," This got a nervous laughter from his sister before their conversation took on a lighter tone.

**END FLASHBACK**

Their conversation hadn't lasted much longer then that before Danny had to go to bed. But as he has slept the first part of the conversation he had with Jazz keep playing back in his head. And continued to play out in his head as he went through his school day. He knew when he left the ghost attacks would have increased but he had honestly thought that the ghost hunter would be able to stop them; especial his mom and Valerie. But that didn't seem to be the case.

Also what Jazz had said at the beginning of there conversation was getting to him. Mom and Dad wouldn't honestly consider handing him over to Vlad would they? I mean sure they hate ghost but they wouldn't disown him for being half of one; would they?

Suddenly Danny was knocked out of his daze when he walked in to someone; shaking his head Danny looked up and blushed when he saw the amused eyes of Will. Apparently his friends had been in front of him trying to get his attention for awhile and he hadn't even noticed them. Blushing Danny once again looked up at his friends and with a sheepish smile on his face asked them.

"Sorry could you repeat what you just said? I really didn't hear you I was sort of lost in thought." But when Danny finally did hear their question he suddenly got a feeling of both dread and anger in his stomach. Because in a serious tone Will asked him.

"Danny can we talk to you? We kind of heard a conversation between you and your sister yesterday and we would like some answers."

WHAT ABOUT PAIRINGS.

Danny/Ember-22

Danny/OFC-8

Warren/Danny-24

Will/Danny-7

Will/Danny/Warren-9


	8. Chapter 8

I am rewriting this story because I lost the outline I had of this story when my computer was fired. I couldn't get it back so I had to write new once for all of my stories. Because of this I have to make some change in all of my stories so they better fit their new outlines sorry about this…but I am trying to add a new chapter with every story I change.

Summary- After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then he every thought they would have been. Feeling angry, hurt and confused about this Danny decides to run off to his friend's house hoping to be reassured. Sadly this isn't meant to be. Devastated Danny flees and starts to search for a place where his ghost powers would be accepted and not label him a freak. And what should he find but a place called Sky High a school filled with teens with strange powers hoping to become super heroes.

This is a Danny Phantom Sky High Crossover.

I do not own Sky high or Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

**PAIRINGS**:

Danny/Ember-22

Danny/OFC-8

Warren/Danny-24

Will/Danny-7

Will/Danny/Warren-9

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Danny once he heard that question spun around on his friends and in a tone that sounded both worried and angry asked them.

"Just how much of our conversation did you hear and how they hell did you hear it in the first place!" This time it was a very nervous but regretful looking Zach that spoke as he answered Danny's question.

"We heard all of the conversation and we heard it because we sort of followed you. We were worried about you, you never have time to hang out with us after school, you always look tired during school, and you never want to talk about your home life. If we had known that you where going to meet up with you sister and have a private conversation we would never have followed you. But once we heard you start talking it was like we couldn't stop listening and we're really, really, really sorry. I mean really…" Zach was stopped from continuingly apologizing as a hand covered his mouth; the hand belonged to Ethan who was now looking at Danny nervously waiting for his reaction.

Danny as he listened to Zach go on and on found himself at first really annoyed and angry but as Zach continued he couldn't help the small amount of amusement and understanding that wormed it's way through him. Though that wasn't going to stop him from glaring at the group in front of him, finding their squirming hilarious, nor did it stop him from asking them in an icy tone.

"So Why if you where so worried about me didn't you come and ask me about it?" Only to be cut short when Warren in a sarcastic tone said.

"Because, yes you would have so answered our question. This is the only way we could think of that wouldn't bother you. We weren't expecting to hear something so private, and for that we are sorry we had been hoping that we could see how you spent the day and help you if you needed; you know like friends do." Danny hearing this pulled up short they we're right; or at least Warren was. He wouldn't have told them anything if they had asked; not wanting their pity. But now Danny knew he had to tell them something or they would draw their own conclusion; ones that could be worse then what was actually happening. With that in mind Danny looked up at his friends and in a reluctant tone asked them.

"So just what do you want to know?" Hearing this Will and Warren looked at each other before looking at the others then Will stepped forward.

"You can just tell us what you feel comfortable telling us. But please give us enough information to cover the conversation you had with your sister. And if we have questions at the end of you explanation please let us ask them…Though if you don't feel comfortable answering them or just plain don't want to answer them you can tell us that…Seeing as it may not be any of our business. How does that sound." Danny hearing this nodded his head, it did sound good; that is until he recalled his entire conversation with his sister. But knowing that it would be better to tell them about it now then let them find out later Danny began to speak. Trying his best to keep it short and to the point; yet still be informative as he did so.

"Ok first you need to know that my parents are ghost hunter; and yes before you say anything ghost are very real. Any way they became ghost hunters because both of their families where killed by the same ghost just a little before they started their senior year in high school. That is when they both started becoming obsessed over ghost or to be more precise ghost hunting. You see they both wanted to make the ghost that had killed their families pay. To put it lightly they hated that ghost with a burning passion. A passion that soon spread to all other ghost…" Here Danny paused and wondered if he should tell them about Vlad before shaking his head and telling himself that he would tell them later on; after all he really wasn't important in this part of his story.

"Soon after that they went to collage majoring in some important ghost studies. They got married quickly after that. Then after they got married they made a business of ghost hunting called the Fenton works. There they started creating weapons to and hunt down and destroy ghost with; some of them worked most of them didn't. My sister and me where born during all of this and to start out with neither me nor my sister believed in ghost and where very embarrassed when our parents would jump out of the most unusual places shouting ghost while pointing the ghost hunting guns in random direction. But that all changed one day…" Once again Danny paused and wondered how much he should tell them before deciding in that it might important and that they need to know all of it one day. Besides if they where his friends they would find out sooner or later about everything when some of the ghost zone find him; and Danny was sure that they would find him sooner or later. So with that in mind Danny added more detail to his explanation as he went on.

"They had built a ghost portal, a portal that was supposed to take them to the ghost zone…why they build it I didn't know but they did. Any way they plugged it up and it didn't seem to work so they just left. Now around this time I was fourteen and very curious as to why it wasn't working. I can't claim I was a genius or any thing but it looked like it should have worked. So letting my curiosity get the best of me, as well as letting my two ex-best friends talk me in to it, I pulled on a hazard suit and walked in to the portal….yeah I know very stupid but again I never claimed to be a genius. Anyway I walked in to the portal to see why it didn't work. But what I didn't know was that there was a on off button IN the portal. Well I found out about it when I accidentally pushed it…while I was inside the portal. The next thing I knew was pain as the portal turned on while I was inside of it. I quickly passed out from the pain. When I woke up I found out the portal had changed me I had glowing green eyes and my hair had turned snow white" Danny was interrupted before he could continued when Zach called out.

"But how is that possible, what had happened to you!" Hearing this Danny rolled his eyes in a friendly way before continuing on with what he had been saying.

"I didn't know what had happen then but later I found out that the portal had some how turned me in to a half ghost and I had their powers. It had taken me a while to get used to them. I mean I had so many mistakes and accidents because of those powers it wasn't even funny…at the time. Any way the portal had turned me into a half ghost and the only people who knew where my two best friends, which was because they where there the day it happened, and my sister who had figured it out on her own. My parents didn't know and honestly I was afraid to tell them. They had already hated my ghost half…you see I could turn into my ghost half…" again Danny was interrupted before he could finish, the time by Ethan as he asked.

"What do you mean when you say ghost half?" Danny hearing this sighed guessing he wasn't explaining it well enough for them to understand.

"What I mean is the form I had woken up with when I had first gotten out of the portal, the one that had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. That was my ghost form while my human form had black hair and icy blue eyes. Any way as I was saying they already hated my ghost half; which they saw because of all the other ghost I was fighting that had gotten through the ghost zone…And seeing as how they hated my ghost half and didn't know it was me I couldn't bring my self to tell them. But something changed. There was an incredible powerful enemy that nearly killed my parents, my sister and my friends. I didn't want them to ever be in that kind of danger unaware so I decided to tell them I was half ghost. It didn't turn out as well as I had hope as you heard from the conversation with my sister they refuse to accept a ghost half or not as their son. So after some other things had accrued I left and found my self in another city. Where I merged with my ghost half, got my new look, found out some of my powers had changed and needed to be relearned so I could control them. It was around this time that I meet you mother, Will; who took me here. Where I signed up for this school and where the principle got me the job I need to stay in the room I have been renting; that of at which the principle got me as well." Danny said all of this in a rush and after he said all of this his friends where silent for a while before Will cleared his throat softly and in an attempt to change the subject said.

"So umm. You real good at ice skating. How did you do all those tricks? I swear if I tried even the simpler ones I would have broken at least a leg." Danny hearing and knowing that while his friends where uncomfortable with what they had just heard decided to play along.

"Oh my sister had said that I needed a hobby to help me relax after everything and I had decided to try ice skating and let me tell you I fell down so many time when I first stated out I am surprised that they still aren't any more bruises; advance healing or not." This cause some of the other to laugh and join in the conversation; trying to shake off the heavy air that the previous conversation had left.

They had been talking about random things and where all laughing, yes even Warren, when the bell to leave the school had rung. Hearing this Danny turned to his still laughing friends and got an idea. Smile softly he said in soft tone that told the others that he had forgiven them.

""Hey guys you should come to my job sometime during the weekend they have me singing then apparently my voice is really hunting and really good for the sadder songs they wanted song." This caused the other to give a small laugh; a laugh that was cut off as Danny's phone suddenly went off.


	9. Chapter 9

I am rewriting this story because I lost the outline I had of this story when my computer was fired. I couldn't get it back so I had to write new once for all of my stories. Because of this I have to make some change in all of my stories so they better fit their new outlines sorry about this…but I am trying to add a new chapter with every story I change.

Summary- After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then he every thought they would have been. Feeling angry, hurt and confused about this Danny decides to run off to his friend's house hoping to be reassured. Sadly this isn't meant to be. Devastated Danny flees and starts to search for a place where his ghost powers would be accepted and not label him a freak. And what should he find but a place called Sky High a school filled with teens with strange powers hoping to become super heroes.

This is a Danny Phantom Sky High Crossover.

I do not own Sky high or Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

**PAIRINGS**:

Danny/Ember-22

Danny/OFC-8

Warren/Danny-24

Will/Danny-7

Will/Danny/Warren-9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Swallowing slightly and having no idea why he was suddenly so nervous Danny reached down and answered his ringing phone. Only to almost drop it when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Daniel, do you know how much trouble I had to go through to find you. And how difficult it was to just get this number?" It was Vlad. Slightly panicked Danny asked.

"What do you want Vlad?" and as Danny asked this he became sickingly aware of another thing. "And how the hell did you get this number my sister was the only one who knew it!"

"Oh Daniel, your sister is over here visiting along with you friends…well your ex-friends if I have heard correctly, and she decided to oh so graciously give me your number…but I don't think she wants to talk to you at the moment seeing as she is sleeping." As Danny listened to Vlad's answer he could hear the smirk in the man voice and by the time the man was done talking Danny was shaking in pure rage and his eyes had changed from mostly blue with flicker of green to a piercing almost flame like poisonous green color.

"WHAT THEY HELL HAS YOU DONE TO MY SISTER YOU CRAZED UP FRUIT LOOP!" This caused cause his friend who been trying not to listen in on the conversation (and not doing so well at that) to jump and look at Danny in worry; only flitch back slightly when his enrage eyes meet their's.

"Now, Now Daniel, there is no need for name calling or for you to lose your temper. If you're so worried about you sister…and not's let forget your, dear, dear, _friends _then why don't you stop by and _visit _them." Danny after hearing this grounded his teeth together before snarling out harshly in a chilling tone that even had Vlad worried.

"Don't worry Vlad I will." Danny then quickly snapping his phone in half in his rage. Seeing the broken piece of his phone seemed to enrage Danny even more because he was soon throwing them on the ground, and just as he was about to storm off Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. Feeling the hand Danny spun around to snarl at the person, only to blush in embarrassment and give an apologetic look when he noticed that it was Warren. Warren seeing the look gave an understanding nod before asking.

"What's going on and do you need any help?" Danny paused at hearing this he didn't want any help but at the same time it was his sister in trouble and despite the fact that he hated to admit it he wasn't sure if he could take on Vlad; especially since he had merge with his ghost half and wasn't quiet used to his new form yet. That in mind Danny slowly turned to face his friends and sighed before saying in a soft tone almost regretful tone.

"Yeah I need some help. I...GOD…I mean….argg." Here Danny paused and took a deep breath to calm himself down slightly before continuing anger make his voice tight, sharp and quick as he told them.

"That was Vlad he is someone I had left out of my tell but he is a half ghost, like me, but he never merged with his ghost half and to be honest I don't know if he can. Any way he's a fucking fruit loop; a crazy old man who is in dispirit need of a cat. Whose main desire is for my mom to be with him and for me to be his evil little minion/son. Oh and his life dream is to kill my father; which will never happen… He is the reason most of the town thinks I am evil and out to hurt them when I am really saving their lives…But I need your help because he would do anything to get what he wants and at the moment he has my sister and some ex-friends of mine…he says their guest there but my sister hate him as much as I do and would never willingly tell that fruit loop how to contact me; especially since it was her that went through such lengths to make sure he couldn't find me. .." Here Danny trailed off and looked at his friends with a dispirit look on his face he couldn't let anything happen to his sister, he just couldn't, and if they didn't help he would go off by himself; with out them.

Fortunately Danny didn't need to go on his own, it seemed that his friends where willing to help him because as soon as Danny got finished speaking Will smiled at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder; while saying his tone suggesting what he was saying was obvious.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Danny hearing this seemed to perk up a little and began rushing to the door when someone (Warren) decided to logically point out.

"You guys do know that we aren't allowed off of school ground while school is still in session right? And even if we did get out of the school how are we going to get to them? Seeing as there is seven of us and only two of us can fly. And one of those two who can fly hasn't quiet got complete control over it yet." This cause Danny to growl and spin around out on the person who had said that and hiss out (all the while giving off a terrifying aura that screamed death)

"I Do Not Care! I Do Not Care if it is not allowed! I do not care if I get expelled for doing this! He has my sister! The only on who stuck with me and didn't stab me in the back. I am not letting that damn fruit loop have his hands on her any longer and…" Danny was cut off by the person he was hissing at as he said

.

"Whoa, calm down man I wasn't saying that we shouldn't save her just that we need to make up a plan so that we don't get caught that's all." After this was said Danny once again blushed before apologizing. Danny then placed a hand behind his head in a nervous gesture and asked.

"So…um since you brought it up do you have a plan?" Warren hearing this gave a sinister smile, which had the majority of the people near him scooting in the opposite direction because of said smile, before saying.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't." After this was said everyone (well everyone who was going on the little rescue mission) started paying full attention to Warren. Seeing this Warren rolled his eyes (sure now they pay attention) before continuing.

"Okay first, what we need to do is make a distraction. One that will get all the teaches to the front of the building while we go out the back. Second we need to know just how much you two" here he pointed to Danny and Will.

"can carry. Which I'm hoping is the combined weight of all of us. So that you two together can get us down; with Will being the mainly in charge of the flight so we don't have even a small chance of crashing. No offence Danny, but you are still not quick enough at stopping. Third we need to go to were Jazz, Danny's sister, is at…Danny you know where that is at right?" At seeing Danny's nod he started on his explanation once more.

"Ok then, once we get to the place where she is being held at we need to scout it out, find all of the weak places, all the exits so that we can plan a sneak attack and get the people being held hostage there out. As soon as that is done we can charge this Vlad guy with out having to worry about any one getting hurt." Warren done laying out his plan looked at the other to see how they would take his plan. After all it was rather simple but he was sure it would work; if he could get the other to go along with it. The other seeing he was done all blinked before Danny spoke for all of them when he said.

"That actually sounds like a good plan; simple and to the point. But what kind of distraction were you thinking of when you came up with this plan. Because if it's not a good one I think the teacher will figure out pretty quick what's going on especially if they see that we are no longer here. Which I am sure they will find out quickly. I mean none of us really blend in with the crowd." But it seemed Warren had already thought of this because as soon as Danny had said that Warren already had his answer for him.

"Well Danny you have ghost powers right? That means you can go invisible and intangible any time you want right? Well think of this, how mach chaos do you think you can cause when no one can see or touch you in a time range of about five minutes….while still managing to get back here in time for us to leave." Hearing this Danny gave a very evil smile and told Warren.

"Oh I am going to take you idea and make it even better. You see one of my power is to create clones…I have only just got it down and can only make two tops. But if I make one I can have it cause utter chaos, using invisibility and intangibility like you planned, until we are way gone. This way they really can't blame the chaos that the clone is going to cause on any of us. Seeing as we will no longer be here to of caused it. They will simple think that we took the opportunity it gave us and left." The other hearing this nodded their heads in agreement it sounded like a sound plan. Will seeing this decided to speak up and put the plans into action.

"Ok Danny why don't you make that clone and let's get this plan started!" Danny smirking did as Will said and formed a clone beside him. He then mentally ordered it to go intangible and invisible. The he told it to go cause as much chaos as it could with out harming anyone. Danny, after giving the clone this order, watched as said clone gave a bone chilling evil smirk before disappearing. Danny smiled at this, and turned to face his friends; only to laugh slightly when he saw the seriously freaked out looks on the majority of their faces.

But then Danny quickly remembered the situation his sister was in. Causing him to quickly sober up and with a completely serious look on both his face and in his voice he said.

"Let go, I made sure the clone wouldn't hurt anyone so don't worry." Again everyone nodded and they quickly left for the back of the school; hoping that they would be able to pull their plan off.

Soon all seven of them found them self in the back of the school where they started putting the second part of their plan in to action. They had Layla form a small but strong (it could easily hold all there weight) hanging platform out of plants and wood. They then climbed on to it and had both Danny and Will carry it (with above normal strength for Danny and super strength for Will) as they flew down to the ground.

It took Will and Danny ten minutes to get them to the ground, and that was because they where going at a slow and steady pass so as to not drop the platform that their friends were on. Once they where on the ground both Will and Danny gently dropped the platform and began to help their friends up. As soon as everyone was up all of them turned towards Danny to see where they would be going next. Danny seeing this opened his mouth and said.

"Vlad is Vlad masters or as he goes in his ghost form Vlad Plasmius. He lives in Wisconsin you really can't miss his house. It is the house only house where almost everything deals with the football team the green bay Packers. Um …it isn't actually that far from here. My sister had the brilliant plan about hiding right under his nose, because he would never look there. She was right but…" Here Danny shook his head and grabbed his friends and had all of them grab hands before making them all invisible and intangible before taking off flying at the fastest speeds he could. Ignoring the calls of.

"Why didn't you do this to get us down?"

"What the hell Danny slow down before you make us crash."

"Dude I think I am going to be sick."

"Faster go faster."

"SLLLLLLLLOOOOOOWWW DOOOWWWNNN!"

"YOU BETTER NOT CRASH DANNNNNY!"

"I can fly on my own Danny!"

Now a nice sane not panic driven Danny usually takes about ten to fifteen minutes to make it to Wisconsin from where he was at and that was flying at a fast pace. But the panic driven Danny only took five minutes top to make it there; so it was completely understandable why his friends really want to kill him when he did finally let them go. But they where able to stop them selves, barley, when they saw that he had indeed got them where they needed to go and they where now stand (invisible) in front of a mansion that looked like it was owned by a packers fanatic. Seeing this and knowing that Danny had a right to be panicked, his sister was in there, the group decided to forgive him, for now, and set their third part of their plan into action.

The group then split up into pairs, as well as one group of three, each taking something they could use to write down all the weaknesses they could find as well as all of the exits. They each then went in separate directions; after promising to meet back up in the back in ten minutes. Will went with Layla. Ethan Zach and Marenta made up another group and Warren and Danny made up the last.

Ten minutes later the group met up and where sure that they had the place properly mapped out. Now all they had to do was get the hostages out of there then they could go kick the fruit loop ass and hopefully get back into Sky High with out any one noticing; sound easy right. (fat chance)

Well maybe not as easy as they had hoped because they soon found them self fighting the ghost guards that Vlad had put out, and it seemed only Danny's and sometime Warren's or Layla's attacks seemed to be effecting them; but mostly only Danny's seemed to be working. Seeing this and knowing that they where on a limited time Danny called out to his still fighting and struggling friends.

"Hey you guy's go a head these I can handle these ghost but I get the feeling that we need to get Jazz and the others out of there quickly. " hearing this the others wanted to protest but they could see that Danny was handling the ghost extremely well so the decided to listen to him and go further into the house after Jazz.

Fortune seemed to be on their side for once because they where able to find Jazz rather quickly and with out too much trouble. Though once they found he they noticed two other beside her and assumed that they where the other hostages. One was a dark skinned boy with a pair of broken black glass, a yellow shirt as well a pair of tan shorts with a red beanie on his head. (Tucker) and the other was a gothic looking girl with dark hair and violet eyes (Sam). But what confused them was that as soon the group freed Jazz, who they could see was clearly kind hearted, she glared with all her might at the still chained, younger teens.

Still confused as to why Jazz was glaring at the now depressed and regretful looking teens but knowing now was not the time to be asking questions the Sky high group grabbed the now free hostages and ran to the nearest exit they could find. Once they where out side Layla turned toward the Jazz and the two teens (Tucker and Sam) and said to them and the rest of her group.

"You guys go help Danny with Vlad I will help this guy, bandage up any wounds they have and explain what is going on ok." again the group wanted to protest leaving someone behind but yet again they could see the sense in it so they had to. So with that in mind Will, Warren, Zach, Ethan and Marenta ran back towards the house determined to help Danny with Vlad.

As the group ran to the house loud crashing and banging alerted them to the fact that a serious fight was going on in the house, causing them to run faster; not wanting there new friend to get seriously hurt, or worse kilt. As quick as they could the group made their way to the house and the destruction both attackers where and had caused, caused them to freeze temporarily before hurrying and joining the fight between Vlad and Danny.

The sudden attack from teens that he had no idea about with powers he had no idea about caused Vlad to temporally falter. Something Danny, Warren and Will took full advantage of and sent multiple attack combinations at him before he cold gain the upper hand back. These combined attacks was able to throw Vlad back in to his own wall and nearly knock him out. Vlad seeing this and knowing that there was nothing he could do about the group until he gained more information on them flew up to the ceiling and disappeared through it but not before snarling out in a forbidding whisper.

"Don't worry brats I will be back, I will get what I want and there is nothing you can do to stop me, tell next time Daniel. And then your little friends will not be ale to stop me from getting what I want; nor will you." an eerie silence hung in the air long after that was said, only to be interrupted by Zach coughing and saying.

"Hey guys we might want to get back to Sky high and maybe if we are real lucky no one noticed we where missing….and if not do you think they might be a little lenient if we tell them we where on a rescue mission to save Danny sister and the two others?" this got Zach a rather pointed look that scream no as they headed back to where Layla was. That is until Danny froze and said.

"Wait two others…" (He wasn't listening when Vlad said he had his ex-friend being preoccupied with his sister being kidnapped, he mentally knew that Vlad most likely had other hostages but he had no idea they where Sam and Tucker.) Hearing this Zach nodded and continued ignoring the look or not really seeing the look of dread and loss on Danny's face as he listen on to what he said.

"Yeah some gothic chick with violet eyes and short black hair and another dude that has a red beanie on his head and a pair of black glasses; they where in there chained up with your sister. Oh and speaking of your sister she was glaring something fiercely at those two…do they sound familiar to you." Zach then looked at Danny and noticed what the other had noticed since he had started talking.

"Wow dude you are pale…well paler then you normally are. So you do know them are they …" This time Zach wasn't apple to finish his question as Marenta seeing that Zach's questions where causing Danny to pale even further place a hand over his mouth and calmly told him to shut up. Before turning to Danny and giving him a look that asked if he was alright. Danny seeing the look nodded his head and knowing that they had questions decided to sort of answer Zach's.

"I just wasn't expecting to run in to those two…I had hoped the last time I saw them would have been the last. I guess it wasn't." Danny then went silent not really wanting to talk about it any further. The others seemed to understand that because they didn't ask him any other questions; they just walked beside him in silence back to where they had left Layla and the others. That is until the heard shouting coming from where Layla was. Hearing this they took off in a run towards where Layla and Jazz where hoping that nothing bad was going on there.

When they got there they immediately noticed no one was attacking the group but there seemed to be a huge argument going on and they had arrived just in time to see Jazz loose her cool and shout out at the other female hostage.

"YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM YOUR FRIEND WHEN YOU TURNED YOU BACK ON HIM WHEN HE NEEDED YOU THE MOST! YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM A FRIEND WHEN YOU BLAMED HIM FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAD HAPPENED TO YOU, EVERY GHOST ATTACK THAT YOU GOT CAUGHT UP IN DESPITE THE FACT THAT HE TRIED TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE WHEN IT WAS HAPPENING! DESPITE THE FACT THAT HE PUT HIS LIFE ON THE LINE SEVERAL TIME FOR YOU! YOU LOST THAT RIGHT! SO NEVER, NEVER TELL ME MY BROTHER IS YOUR FRIEND AND THAT YOU DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ONE BECAUSE FORM WHAT I HAVE HEARD YOU TOLD HIM THAT YOU NEVER, NEVER WANTED TO BE FRIEND WITH HIM IN THE HARSHEST WAY YOU COULD THINK OF!" Jazz then look ready to attack the girl in front of her and most likely would have if Danny hadn't appeared by her side and hold her back while muttering softly, yet loud enough for the other to hear in the silence that Jazz's rant had left.

"Shhh sis. You know she isn't worth it. All she did was prove to me that she wasn't a good friend. Yes it hurts, yes it still hurt but now I know that she wasn't a true friend and would run when things got to tuff. I can make some new friends, some friends that will stand by me through the thick and the thin. Don't anger you self over her that is what she want because now she had come to terms with what she lost. And now she needs to come to terms with the fact that she will never gain back what she lost." This last part was said with Danny staring straight into Sam's eyes. Sam seeing this tried to protest.

'But Danny…" But Danny seemed to be having none of that because before she could finish what she was saying Danny interrupted her.

"No Sam, we can't be friends. I can't trust you and where there is no trust there isn't any friendship. I don't blame you or Tucker for any of the things you two said but I can't be friend with you again. I am sorry." After this was said Danny turned his back on both Sam (who was staring open moth at Danny) and Tucker (who looked sad but seemed to understand) and picked up his sister before heading back over to where the rest of the Sky high group seemed to be waiting. Once he got there. He out on a strained smile and said to the curious group.

"So shouldn't we be heading back to Sky High I am sure they have noticed our absents already." Once Danny said this he almost jumped a foot in the air when a voice behind him said.

"We sure have." The group hearing this all spun around and paled when they saw Principle Powers along with the majority of the groups parents standing behind them looking rather displeased.( actually they looked down right pissed) Jazz seeing this and knowing that they where mostly likely going to be in trouble for saving her decided to try to speak up.

"Please ma'am they came here to save me. Danny got a message for Vlad telling him that he had me and Danny wanted to help me, and his friends came to help him and please don't punish them to harshly if I hadn't of gotten caught they would of come out here and…' But it seems that Principle Powers wasn't having any of it because as soon as she heard the reason why the snuck out of school she turned to the still pale kids and asked them in a deadly serious voice.

"If you knew that someone was in trouble then why didn't you at least get on of the teachers to help? Or at least tell any one. Do you guys realize how much danger you put your selves in! Do you realize how worried you had your parents!" This caused all the sky high students to wince and put their heads down in shame. Seeing this Principe Powers nodded before say.

"Since the school day is now over I will leave you punishment t you parents, except for you Danny I will talk to you first thing Monday morning." Danny hearing this nodded and made to follow Principle powers back to his new home. When Jazz seeing this suddenly called out remembering what she was doing before Vlad had kidnapped her.

"Wait Danny just before Vlad grabbed me I was about to call you. I got mom and dad to agree to take you back in but first they said they wanted to talk to you about you ghost powers." Danny after hearing this quickly looked up at Jazz hope filling his eyes.

"Jazz are you serious the honestly said they'd take me back in and wanted to talk about my ghost powers?" Jazz seeing her brother look smiled at him and in happy tone told him.

"Of course I am serious I would never lie to you about something like this. Now let's go home brother." Danny looked at his sister before looking at Principle Powers, after and seeing her small nod of approval walked over to where his sister waiting for him. Before grabbed her hand and took off flying in the direction of their home.

Once he got their Danny gently landed and walked toward the door of his family's house. He then slowly opened it and in a cautious voice said.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Danny then felt himself, as well as Jazz, being dragged in to the house then before he could do any thing he felt a collar be attached to him and his ghost powers suddenly leaving him.

Panicking Danny desperately began pulling on the collar only to fall form a blow to the head from behind. And as he blacked out Danny felt his heart shatter to a million pieces as he hear his parents mutter about ghost experiments and his sister scream of horror.


	10. Chapter 10

I am rewriting this story because I lost the outline I had of this story when my computer was fired. I couldn't get it back so I had to write new once for all of my stories. Because of this I have to make some change in all of my stories so they better fit their new outlines sorry about this…but I am trying to add a new chapter with every story I change.

Summary- After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then he every thought they would have been. Feeling angry, hurt and confused about this Danny decides to run off to his friend's house hoping to be reassured. Sadly this isn't meant to be. Devastated Danny flees and starts to search for a place where his ghost powers would be accepted and not label him a freak. And what should he find but a place called Sky High a school filled with teens with strange powers hoping to become super heroes.

This is a Danny Phantom Sky High Crossover.

I do not own Sky high or Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

**PAIRINGS**:

Danny/Ember-22

Danny/OFC-8

Warren/Danny-24

Will/Danny-7

Will/Danny/Warren-9

**CHAPTER TEN**

Head throbbing Danny began to slowly wake up, groaning in pain a he did so. Wondering why his head was hurting him so much Danny tried to reach a hand up to rub his head to at least get rid of some of the headache he was currently feeling. Only to find out that he couldn't and that he was chained down with what looked like ghost resident chains to an icy cold operation table. That is when all of what had happened the day before came rushing back at him; including the last thing had had heard from his mother before he fell unconscious.

Remembering this and feeling his eyes widen in panic and disbelieve Danny began to look around franticly for a way to escape; hoping desperately that this was a nightmare his mind had cooked up or something Vlad had done the entire time . Unfortunately Danny couldn't find any escape nor could he find any thing that showed that this wasn't reality. So all Danny could do was strain and fight against the chains that held both him down and bond his powers; quiet needlessly it seemed because no matter how hard he struggled they would not release.

Which meant Danny was truly one hundred percent stuck and to make matters worse Danny knew that this was probably going to be the best part of his stay; rather he liked it or not. But it seemed that all he could do at the moment was lay down and wait; while hoping that his parents….no hoping Jack and Maddie made some mistake so he could escape from them.

Thirty minute, that was how much time had passed since Danny had woken up and at the moment Danny was feeling rather fortunate that no one had decided to come down there and check on him. Because during that thirty minutes Danny had done nothing but try his best to escape.

Now finally he was starting to make process, he had scrapped his wrist raw and bloody, but he had gotten the chain a little lose; lose enough to free a very small portion of his ghostly healing. Which unfortunately Danny got the feeling that it would really needed in the near by future.

Once he had done this and knowing he couldn't do much else for now Danny laid back down.(or at least stopped fighting against the chains and relaxed slightly) Giving a half hiss half groan as his raw wrist rubbed repeatedly against the chains. Danny then just stared at the ceiling (of what he now recognized as the ceiling of parents lab; in the basement) cursing his fate. After doing this for at least ten minutes Danny could help but wonder when his parent…no the Fenton's where going to come down to at least check on him.

And as if his thinking of them summand them down to him Danny heard the door to the basement open and let in the two people he had been dreading; his parents. Who upon see Danny glared at him with looks of pure loathing and hatred. Danny seeing these looks couldn't stop the wince that made its way through his body; after all they where his parents and no child wanted to be looked at like that by their parents.

The couple seeing Danny's wince seemed to be satisfied and stopped glaring at him before they started to make their way toward Danny; coincidently this is were their surgical tools were as well. Danny seeing this quickly began to struggle not wanting to make what they where about to do to him easy for them. Maddie seeing that Danny was struggling quickly grabbed a remote that he had in her belt and pushed a button on it. This greatly confused Danny until he figured out just what the button did. It activated a collar, to be more pacific it activated a collar that was on Danny's neck; a collar that sent wave after wave of agonizing pain through out Danny body. Causing Danny to start screaming and for his body to arch, as high as it could, from pain off of the table.

Maddie held Danny under the collar for close to twenty minutes and by the time she had turned it off Danny had blood running down his face from his nose, lips, where he had bitten through them, and head; from when he had slammed it repeated on the table he was strapped down on in a sad attempt to knock himself out. His hands where also torn and bloody from the clawing he had been doing to the metal operation table (It should be noted that the table did have claw marks in it as well)

Once the collar was turned off Danny fell down gracelessly into a boneless heap with a painful thud and didn't seem able to move at all; nor did he really want to attempt to at the moment. Seeing this both Jack and Maddie began to once more close in on Danny. Which in turn caused Danny to moan in pain as he feebly tried and failed to move away them. The two now knowing that Danny was too weak to stop them at the time began to start their tests on him; starting with the act of drawing his blood. Of course they did this in the most painful fashion they could not wanting to give what they believed to be a monster the satisfaction of a painless needle.

Hours later Danny found himself cover in his own blood and cursing both the fact he had ever came back and his parents. Over the hours he had been in the Fenton's lab, his parents experiments had gone from harsh to down right cruel. It hadn't started out all bad because all they had done in the beginning was draw out some of his blood and tested it against various materials in their lab. But soon they had gotten tired of that and had decided to move on to other experiments.

They had noticed almost immediately how quickly he healed. So they decided the first thing they were going to do was test that ability. To see if there was a limit to it or something that his body couldn't heal. They had started out with making small cuts and recording how long it took to heal them. Then they had gone on to making multiple small cut all over his body to see if his heal could multitask and still heal them all at the same speed. Then before long they where making long deep and potently deadly cuts to see if those to could heal.

After they had finished the cuts they wanted to see if the healing worked the same with burns or broken bones. So like the cuts they had started small and had gotten bigger from there. Before he knew it Danny had several really bad burns that covered his entire chest and both his arms a well as having both his legs broken in several places. By doing all of this his parents where able to notice that his healing ability worked quickly, almost instantly, on the small wounds and burns but took longer (in some case hours) on the worse ones. They also found broken bones no matter how small seemed to take the longest to heal. But now hours after they start the two where finally tired and planning on leaving the lab. But before the left full Jack turned to the still bond and blood covered Danny and told him.

"Hope you had a much fun today as we did ghost boy because tomorrow we're going to see if you can actually scar. Plus where going to be studying you ectoplasm. Going find a way to use it against you monsters. Then after we do that maybe Maddie will let me see if that healing ability of your can re-row a limb; I was thinking maybe an eye." He then went up the stairs leaving a shaken and softly sobbing Danny behind him as he did so.

Danny was terrified he had no idea how far his healing abilities went but he was defiantly sure that he didn't want to find it's limits; especially this way or in any way similar to it. There had to be some way to get away from here, some how; he just needed to find it.

Danny laid there letting his energy heal him as he tried to think of any way to escape. So far he hadn't had much success in fact the only way he could think of escaping was if his friends or Principle Power somehow found out what was going on or came to his house for some reason and figured out what was happening. But Danny didn't think either of those ideas would happen seeing a they, his friends and Principle Powers, most likely thought he was spending some much needed time with his family. So Danny tried once more to think of another way.

The sound of a door suddenly opening knocked Danny out of his thoughts and caused him to look fearfully at the door way. Only to sigh in both relief and happiness when he noticed it was Jazz; who was holding a basket full of something, and who had obviously snuck down there. Jazz, after closing the door a quietly a she could, turned to look at her brother and upon seeing his blood soaked form gave a cry of anguish.

"OH MY GOD DANNY! What have they done to you! God this is all my fault if I hadn't of keep talking about you to mom and dad…No Jack and Maddie then they would have never thought about this and you wouldn't be here. Oh god, oh god.…" Hear Danny interrupted Jazz by saying in a soft but harsh voice. (Harsh from all screaming he had been doing.)

"Jazz it's not your fault you had no idea that they do something like this, (cough, cough) hell I bet if you had any idea that this was what they where planning you would of kidnapped me yourself and would of hidden me some were no one would have been able to ever of found me at." Jazz hearing this gave a choked laugh before taking some food out of the basket she had brought with her and after giving it to Danny told him.

"Yeah I would of…but Danny how are we going to get out of here. I can't get you out because they have me locked in the house; up in my room. I am seriously not allowed to go any where and even if I could I wouldn't be able to take you…that collar mom…Maddie put on you would stop me and mo-Maddie is the only one with the key. Plus they told me if I told any one what was going on here they'd kill you before anyone could come and get you out and I can't let you die Danny, I just can't!" Danny after swallowing the food Jazz had given him replied to her a serious look on his face.

"Well I know we can't get out of here now Jack and Maddie are watching both of us to closely for us to do that. But it is only the weekend and I am in still Sky High which means I do have to go back sometime soon. I mean I might be able to get away with not going on Monday, maybe Tuesday, but sooner or later someone from the school is going to check up on me. When they do we have to alert them as to what is going on somehow…and if they don't check in on us, then Jack and Maddie are going to have to let you out of the house some time soon and you can get in contact with my friends or their parents and tell them what going on." After saying all of this Danny had to swallow and give his abused throat a rest. Jazz seeing that Danny was done began to cautiously voice her doubts.

"But Danny that might take a while at least two more days and well if this is what they did to you on the very first day I don't want to see what they are going to do in the second. Danny they might kill you! We need to get you out of here as soon as possible; today in fact! There must be another way." Danny hearing this raised an eyebrow at her and in a surprisingly quiet and calm tone told her.

"Jazz we have no other ideas, no other choice if we want to get out of here we without tearing down the place around us and possible killing Jack and Maddie as well as ourselves." Jazz knowing Danny was right about this reluctantly nodded her head before bending down and kissing her brother on the head.

"Goodnight brother. You may think that's the only way but I am going to think of another; just in case. I love you bro." She then picked up the basket she had brought in with her and snuck back out of the lab. Leaving a smirking Danny behind her who said.

"You do that Jazz, you do that…and I love you too; I always will." Just before sleep/unconsciousness claimed him and he drifted of to sleep.

The feeling of pain all over his body woke Danny up and he woke up screaming. It seems that Jack and Maddie where back to play with him and Maddie decided to wake him up using that twice damned collar. Jack seeing that Danny was awake gave the ghost boy a nasty smirk and told him (enjoying the look of fear on his face as he did so.)

"Remember what I said yesterday ghost. If not let me remind you." As he said this Jack grabbed a near by scalpel, which was coated in ectoplasm, before slowly bringing it up to the now shaking Danny's face and placing it right under Danny's eye and harsh dragged it down. Getting a pain filled scream form Danny and giving him a cut that looked mockingly like a bloody tear trail.

"We're going to see how long it takes you to scar. Oh and do some real interesting studies on you ectoplasm….well interesting for us. It'll just be painful to you."

Danny gritting his teeth against the pain the cut on his face was giving him. He decided that if they where going to do this to him he wasn't going to take it lying down…well with out a fight. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream or cry because what was the point of crying or screaming? It wouldn't t stop the pain, it would make them stop. It would only give the sick fucks the satisfaction of knowing that they had hurt him and Danny was determined to not give them this satisfaction.

It took Jake ten minute to figure out what Danny was doing and when he did he was furious. And while his wife started painfully with drawing Danny's ectoplasm to study he started doing everything he could short of killing Danny; or cause serious harm that would mess with his wives research to make Danny scream. But none of it seemed to work; though several time he could see Danny visible bite back his screams of pain Seeing this seemed to encourage Jack to try even hard and soon, after hours of trying Danny was no longer able to stop the scream from coming out of his mouth and screamed a high pitch pain filled scream; once that destroyed all the glass that was in the lab.

This earned Danny another swift punch in his already blood covered face and another sharp kick to his ribs. But these final blows seemed too much for Danny's already battered body to take for as soon as they landed Danny fell in to the blissful and painless arms of unconsciousness.

Groaning Danny woke up to a damp cloth washing his face. Confused as to what was going on Danny warily opened is eyes and to both his relief and joy he saw that his sister was wiping off his face. But soon that joy once again turned to confusion when he saw his sister red eyes and the tears falling freely down her face.

"Hey Sis. Why the long face." Jazz at hearing this jumped she hadn't realized that Danny was awake yet. Then realizing what Danny was asking she gave him a watery eyed glare. That held no anger but a hell of a lot of worry in it and told him.

"Danny you where cover in blood a lot more then you where yesterday even the wounds you have are a lot worse When I first saw you Danny I thought they had killed you. Danny you where still bleeding, your healing isn't working as quickly as it normal does. Some of them cuts scared…the worse one is the one on your face it looks like some demented tear trail. When I saw that I realized just how ad this is Danny I don't think…t don't think that Jack and Maddie are planning to let you live long I think there planning on killing you real soon." Danny mouth went completely dry at hearing this and he had to lick his lips nervously before he could replay.

"Well it's all ready Sunday night right. We just have to wait for tomorrow or the next day…" Though before Danny could finish what he was saying the two siblings heard the lab door slam open and let in an angry Jack who upon seeing Jazz started screaming at Danny; blaming him on his daughter being there.

"YOU DAMN GHOST BASTARD YOU BEWITCHED MY DAUGHTER! FIRST YOU KILL MY ONLY SON AND TAKE HIS FORM BUT NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER TOO! I WONT LET YOU!" With that said Jack grabbed a near by knife and ran at Danny with murder in his eyes. Jazz seeing this screamed and jumped up trying to stop her father but before she could do any thing a blow from behind stopped Jack from going any farther. Jazz seeing who had stopped Jack stuttered out.

"Ma-Mom you stopped him. You saved Danny!" Only for her heart to drop when she received her Maddie's answer.

"I didn't stop Jack to save that ghost boy. I stopped him because there is still more research to do and if you are bewitched he doesn't know what killing the ghost will do to you mind. We can't take such risk. We will make the ghost release you then Jack can kill it. But until then we are going to continue to study it the ghost will break sooner or later." After saying this Maddie lifted her husband over her shoulders and carried him up the stairs. Once she was on the top stairs she turned to Jazz and said.

"Jazz honey I know the ghost has you bewitched but once you're free you'll see that we haven't done anything wrong and that we are just trying to help you." She then shut the door to the lab, leaving a now glaring Jazz behind her as she did so. Jazz now steaming mad from what Maddie had said turned to the silent Danny; who a tears falling down his face and hissed out.

"Danny I don't care what you think or what you say we ARE getting out of here by Monday and I don't care if I have to tear down the house to do so!" Jazz then spun around and stormed up the stairs leaving a shocked Danny behind her as she did so.

Once Danny was alone he looked at the ceiling and thought back to what had happened to him for the last two days and for the first time in a long time let himself cry at the injustice of it all. And as he cried he felt the gently arms of sleep take him away from his miserable he was in.

Danny once again got a rude awakening but this time it wasn't from his mother collar no it was from the shouting coming form upstairs. Curious as to what was going on Danny listened in his hope rising with each word he heard.

"WAIT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE SHE WAS LYING MY BROTHER IS HERE! HE HASN'T LEFT FOR SCHOOL!" It was his sister Jazz and she seemed like she was despite to get the person she was talking to stay. Though when Danny heard the voice of who Jazz was talking to he understood why; it was Principle Powers and she didn't seem to happy about something. Though she seemed to be willing to listen to Jazz because Danny heard her ask.

"Well if Danny hasn't left the please tell me just where he is. I really need to talk to him about taking other students of campus no matter how good a reason he thinks he had." Though Danny would have bet she (Principle Powers) didn't expect the answer Jazz gave her.

"He is in the lab my parent ants are keeping him in there. Please you have got to get him out of here I think they are planning on killing him." Danny as he heard Jazz's answer couldn't help but wonder where his parents where during this he really didn't think they would let Jazz say all of this if they had a choice. He didn't have to wonder long when he hear Jack bellow out.

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE!" Followed by the familiar voice of coach Boomer who seemed to be trying to control his temper.

"Look sir, we will leave, just let us check the lab so we can no if this young lady is telling the truth or not. And if she isn't then we will apologize and leave. But if not I should tell you that boy of your seems to have some friend in mighty high places." Danny then heard several other voices speak up each telling Jack and Maddie in there own way that Jazz better not be telling the truth.

Danny heard the voice he almost sobbed in relief because he knew he wouldn't be left here much long; because after all the voice where those of his friends and Danny was sure they would be able to get him out of there. And mentally in his head he was thanking his sister over and over for what she had done.

The sound upstairs stopped and Danny had to strain himself to hear anything but when he did he was able to make out the sound of footsteps coming towards the lab door. Then he heard the sound of the lab door opening and saw the light flood in room. This cause Danny to squint slightly so he could see through the door, and when he did Danny nearly laughed in relief; and most likely would have if not for the looks of horror on his faces. Instead Danny settled for giving them a weak smile before letting the combined weakness of blood loss, energy drain and exhaustion over take him and cause him to once more pass out.

AN: In case you're wondering why Danny and Jazz seem a little to calm about what their parents are doing their in shock and denial not wanting to believe that it was their parents doing it. They know it is being done and they can't stop it but they are in shock and denial about it being their parent. They will come to terms with it in the next chapter and they both will have a very emotion/violent break down because of it.


	11. Chapter 11

I am rewriting this story because I lost the outline I had of this story when my computer was fired. I couldn't get it back so I had to write new once for all of my stories. Because of this I have to make some change in all of my stories so they better fit their new outlines sorry about this…but I am trying to add a new chapter with every story I change.

Summary- After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then he every thought they would have been. Feeling angry, hurt and confused about this Danny decides to run off to his friend's house hoping to be reassured. Sadly this isn't meant to be. Devastated Danny flees and starts to search for a place where his ghost powers would be accepted and not label him a freak. And what should he find but a place called Sky High a school filled with teens with strange powers hoping to become super heroes.

This is a Danny Phantom Sky High Crossover.

I do not own Sky high or Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

**PAIRINGS**:

Danny/Ember-30

Danny/OFC-9

Warren/Danny-31

Will/Danny-9

Will/Danny/Warren-11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Head throbbing in pain and unable to suppress the groan that came from his mouth Danny slowly began to wake up. And immeditally had to close his eyes again because of the blinding white light that seemed to be all around him. Seeing this much light after just waking up seemed to make Danny's head ache even worse causing him to groan even louder then he had before. This groan seemed to catch someone attention for no sooner had Danny groaned then someone was giving him a bone crushing hug; crying quiet loudly in his ear.

"Danny your ok, you awake! Thank god! Thank god!" This cry came from a very familiar voice hearing it Danny couldn't quiet keep the gratefulness from his voice nor the tears from his eyes as he said her name.

"Jazz." It was his sister Jazz who was the main reason he was out of that hell hole he had been in. It was after thinking this, that Danny remembered his entire rescue and this caused Danny to temperarally freeze up while wonder just where the hell was he. Jazz seeing this released her hug on Danny and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Danny we're at the hospital in Sky High they have some of their top doctors with powers to heal wounds here helping you. They removed the cuffs and collar that where blocking you powers, and they say you'll be good enough to leave in a day or two." Here Jazz gave Danny a small smile which Danny slowly almost tiredly returned. Seeing this Jazz continued on trying to get her brother to feel at least a little better and remove even the smallest portion of the hunted look he eyes now supported.

"And they have made sure neither of us have to go back to the Fenton's nor can Vlad do anything to make it so that we have stay with him. They have truly thought of everything that, that fruit loop, could think of and have them all covered; including ghostly attacks. " Here Jazz gave a very frightening smirk and almost wished Vlad would try something so her and Danny could see his reaction to the new and improved security surrounding Sky High.

Danny seeing this smirk gave a small shutter and almost felt sorry for Vlad. Almost but instead he smirked along with his sister. A smirk the was quickly was replaced with a look of embarrassed shock and a bit of happiness when the door of his room opened, letting in his friends; as well as their parents and the Principle. Seeing this and knowing her brother need someone to talk to besides her Jazz moved aside; making room beside Danny's bed for his friends.

Seeing the opening at his bed Will, Warren, Zach and Ethan quickly filled it up; while their female friends (Layla and Marenta) with a pair of shared amused looks filled in behind them. Seeing them all Danny smiled and asked a question that had all his friends laughing and his sister scowling slightly.

"Hey guy…do you have any idea when I can get out of the place? It is waaaaaayyyy to white." But it seems a nurse had heard his question and like his sister wasn't to amused by it because it was in a no nonsense clipped tone that she told Danny.

"You can't leave any time soon. You need to heal. You had numerous wounds all over your body; plus you powers where blocked from your body. Causing you body to go into shock when the blocks where finally removed and your power suddenly came rushing back in to it. To put it simple your body was torn apart both in spirit and physically and you need to rest so that it can recover form the truma it recived." Danny hearing the groaned quietly before looking at his healed body and muttering.

"But my body is perfectly fine I do have increased healing incase you didn't notice; I am sure I am fine." Unfortunately it seemed the nurse had really good hearing for she heard what Danny had said and spun around to face him before growling, yes growling, out.

" You aren't healed yet! Your body may look psychically fine but it had many internal injuries that you can't see. So no matter what you think you don't know what's best and I do; which means you need to lay back down…. and yes, despite what you may think, I do know all about you advanced healing. In fact that healing is the reason you aren't dead yet. So lay back down and let me do my job!" Hearing this caused Danny to blush bright red and duck his head. Despite what he had said he had been planning in staying in bed though Danny wasn't planning on telling the nurse that. Instead he just calmed down his embarrassment and looked up at the nurse before grunting softly.

The nurse both seeing and hearing this rolled her eyes(much to the amusement of Danny's friend and his sister) at him before she started to move around quickly; doing the job she had planned on doing when she had first came in there and had heard Danny's question about leaving. Getting Danny comfortable for the night and getting his guest to leave for the time being; as well as giving Danny a couple of test to see how well he was healing.

Ten minutes later and after lots of complaining, screaming and threats the nurse had gotten everyone to leave and was now alone with an angry looking Danny. The nurse seeing Danny's angry look snorted before saying in an amused filled tone.

"Oh stop with the look I doubt you would want your friends in here when I have to run some test to see how well you are healing; one of which requires you to strip." This caused Danny to once again blush bright red as he stuttered out a thank you. This caused the nurse to laugh as she gestured for Danny to lay back down so she could start her test. First she used a strange devise that Danny wasn't sure what it was to check over his body and all his healed injuries; which Danny, to his embarrassment, had to be undressed for. Then she called on her powers to check on his still healing internal injuries; as well as helping them heal a little bit more. After that she, much to Danny's relief, let Danny get dressed and in a no nonsense tone told him.

"Ok you seem to be healing up nicely I want you to LAY back down and rest. Also take the medication by you bed. If you do this and don't do ANY activities that might strain your body you should be able to get out of here tomorrow after noon; maybe the next morning." At soon as this was said Danny felt both happy about being able to get out soon and miserable about the wait; even if was only a day or so. The nurse seeing this once again rolled her eyes (she seems to being doing the around Danny a lot) before in a dry but amused tone told the sulking boy.

"You know your friends will be able to see you in the morning and most likely be there when it is time to for you to leave; right. And add to that the medicine as soon as you take it will most likely knock you out so you really will not be in here as long as you think; hell you will be asleep through most of it so stop pouting….even if it is an adorable look for you" Danny hearing this nodded. Though the last part made Danny stop pouting and start glare at the now laughing nurse while saying.

"I do NOT look adorable, cute sure, hot lets go with that, adorable… Hell no!" Then Danny still grumbling at the now histaricaly laughing nurse grabbed the medication of the bed side and took it quickly. Hoping to save himself some of his pride and hoping that the blush on his face would leave it soon.

Danny soon after taking the medication found out the nurse was right because as soon as he took the medication in knocked him out. The nurse seeing this shook her head in amusement and amazement before quickly going over to the now sleeping teen and gently covering him in one of her thickest blankets. Before turning the light off and shutting the door as well as locking it; leaving the sleeping teen in a much needed healing sleep.

After what seemed like only minutes but had actually been hours Danny found himself waking up from his drug induced sleep. Groaning slightly Danny slowly opened his eyes, only to quickly close them when the sun shone directly in to them. This of course caused Danny to groan once again; this time loud enough to catch the nurse in the room attention. She, seeing that her patient was now awake after sleeping all night long, quickly rushed over to his side.

"Are you alright Danny, do you need me to get you any thing?" Danny hearing this and recognizing the voice from the nurse from last night decided to answer her.

"Some water would be nice." This was said in an almost coughing tone causing the nurse to once more smile gently at Danny before going to go get the water he requested. Once Danny had the water he quickly began to drink it; ignoring the nurse who warned him he might want to slow down. Which was something he regretted not even five minutes later when he found himself hunched over a bucket emptying his stomach of the water it had just gotten in it.

Once Danny had finished emptying his stomach and had gotten some mouth wash from the nurse ,which he quickly and gratefully took, Danny looked at the nurse and asked her in a seemingly innocent tone.

"Soooo do you think I will be able to leave today…or if my friends will be coming be coming by any time soon?" The nurse hearing this paused mid-step before sighing and in an annoyed tone answered Danny.

"No Danny you can't leave right now, later maybe and as for your friends they should be here soon seeing as visiting hours begin in ten minutes." Danny after this was said found him self stuck between disappointment and happiness. On one hand he couldn't leave what he had know began to think of as a white hell and on the other his friends and his sister would be there soon. Danny then shrugged and decided to feel happy after all there wasn't any thing he could do about not being able to leave; at least not yet.

No sooner had Danny come to that decision then did the doors to his room open up; letting in his friends as well as his sister. Danny seeing this smiled at them before motioning for them to take a sit down beside him. Once they where all sitting sown they started a conversation that while not very comfortable for Danny or Jazz was long over due and most likely would help the two get over the ordeal the had suffered.

"So…um Danny what they hell happened to you!" This was what started the conversation and it was said by Zach; who shortly after saying it got slapped hard upside the head by all of the other, beside Danny, in the room. Danny hearing the question swallowed heavily before licking his lips and turning his head towards his sister; a near panicked look in his eyes. Jazz seeing this decided that she would begin the explanation so that Danny could get the time he need to gather himself before he could start to explain himself.

"Umm Danny told you his story about how he became half ghost right? And how our parents…no the Fenton's are ghost hunters right?" here Jazz received nods for both her questions seeing this Jazz continued he tell; giving her brother Danny a very concerned look as she did so.

"Well they didn't take to well to the facet Danny was a half ghost in fact from what Danny told me what had happened when he told them about it they chased him out of the house screaming at him that he wasn't a son of theirs….Any way ever since I had found this out I had done everything I could to get…the Fenton's to see that Danny was their son and…" Here Jazz couldn't seem to take it any long and everything that had happened hit her hard causing tears to form in her eyes and fall down her face as she finished talking.

"Juts before you guys had saved me from V-Vlad's I had gotten them to agree that he was their son and they should take him back in. I had no idea what they where planning if I had I wouldn't of taken Danny and ran as far and as fast as I could in the opposite direction. God I am so sorry Danny." Here Jazz stopped speaking and broke down cry while hugging her brother. Danny while patting his sisters back to calm her down looked at his friend an emotionless but broken look on his face as he picked up where his sister had left off.

"When I got back to the Fenton's after you guy left I was hit from behind by my...by Jack I hadn't been expecting it so I wasn't able to protect my self from it and before I fell unconscious I heard my mother talk about experiments…" here Danny paused and finally let the tears fall from his face and for a heart broken look to replace the emotionless one he had been wearing.

"I woke up strapped down to a metal operating table; with a collar that blocked off my powers. I later found out that same collar acted like an electric collar as well. Any way when I woke up …Jack and Maddie where their and they began experimenting on me, testing my healing, my powers, my resistant to things. But mostly they tested how much damage I could take and what damaged me the most." Here Danny once again pause but instead of breaking down and crying like his friends expected he gave a very bitter laugh that sent chill down the spine of those that heard it before continuing in a rage filled but some how devastated hear broken tone.

"Hell my fath…Jack the one who gave me the scar on my face made it look like some demented bloody tear. Laughed at me while he did it." A choked sob came from Danny as he said this and he looked up at his friends with tear filled eyes.

"But then my sister cam and help me a best she could…turns out they where keeping her locked up as well so that she couldn't help me. But she did in the end she's the one that got you to come in check on me when you came by…and am I ever glad you did Jack said that they where going to see if my healing could take regrowing a missing limb nest…." Here Danny stopped talking and fell down in his bed the despair and pure agony he had been bottling up finally taking over cause Danny to break sown in heart wrenching sobs. His friends seeing this stopped glaring into space and stopped mental torturing the Fenton's instead they went over to both Danny and Jazz and brought the two in to a big group hug while saying thing to try and calm the two down.

"Hey you guy don't need to worry you got us." Was said by Zach, (This cause Jazz to cry even hard and Warren to sarcastically mutter that they where trying to comfort them not scare them.)

"Hey don't think of it they don't deserve the two of you." This was said by Layla and backed up by both will and Marenta .

"Hey forget them if they can't see how great you two our then the are complete idiots and shouldn't be cried over." Warren said this as he awkwardly tried to comfort his new friend and his new friend's sister.

Fifteen minute later the nurse that had been assigned to Danny came back and saw that Danny was crying along with his sister. Seeing this the nurse became enraged and immediately began screaming at the teen heroes around Danny and Jazz.

"ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU OUT OF HERE. I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU IN HERE SO YOU WOULD GET THEM TO CRY! YOU SHOULD E ASHAMED OF YOUR SELVES NOW GET OUT!" Danny hearing this immediately stopped cry and tried to explain what was going on to the nurse wanting his friends to stay a little longer.

"Wait they haven't done anything to make me upset I was just coming to terms with what made me end up here. Please don't send them out I want to talk to them some more." Unfortunately the nurse didn't seem to want to budge for it was in a firm tone that she replied to Danny.

"No despite the fact that they aren't the once to make you cry they need to leave any way I need to do some last minute test, give you some medicine that will put you to sleep for about two hour then and only then they can come back and that is only to help you get out of here." Danny hearing this went wide eyed and hurriedly asked.

"You mean I will be getting out of here!" The nurse hearing this rolled her eyes before replying in a slightly stressed voice.

"Yes you will be leave BUT only after you wake up. Now tell your friends to leave so I can do the necessary test then give you the medicine that will finish up your healing." Danny after this was said looked pleadingly at his sister and his friends. Which in turned casued them to laugh slightly at him before heading out the door (And no Danny is not over what had happened he has placed up a happy mask and his friends as well as his sister know about this and are worried about it.) The nurse seeing that everyone was gone quickly finished the test and handed Danny his medication. Which Danny quickly took and as sleep took him Danny only had one thought.

'I can't wait to get out of this white hell and maybe go ice skating.'

**Omaka**

Danny and Jazz where walking around Sky High during their free period trying to mind there own business. When a student that had constantly teased Danny and plan out hated Jazz decided to say something about them being there; the students name was Lash.

"Hey ghost boy and red head what are you doing here? I mean this is a place for hero not someone who needs their sister here to protect them. Aww is the girly boy upset that I blew his secret. That I showed the whole school the truth. You know it's true hey I bet you still sleep with a teddy bear. Leave girl boy and take that loud mouth annoying know it all sister with you this is a school for hero not some dude that looks like a lady." After this was said the entire hall went silent as they look at the two sibling that where shaking in pure fury.

Lash seeing this began to think he went a little to far. Though he was positive that he had gone to far when Danny eyes shining a brilliant neon green stepped forward very slowly with a look of death on his face. Lash seeing this began to back up only to stop and sigh in relieve when Jazz put a hand on Danny's shoulder stopping him from going any further. A sigh that turned in to a high pitched squeak of fear when he hear their conversation.

."You don't want to slit his throat to shut him up." Jazz told her brother in a calming soothing tone.

"I don't want to slit his throat." Danny repeated after he through grinding teeth in a rage filled tone that scream he did want to.

"You don't want to rip out his spine." Again Jazz said this in the same tone as before

"I don't want to rip out his spine." This was said in a slightly calmer tone though it was said in a way that he was seriously think of doing so.

"You don't want to repeatedly hit him on the head with a bat to see if he is hard headed as he seems." Once again Jazz said this in a calm if freakily happy tone

"I don't want to hit him upside the head with a bat." This was said in a resigned tone knowing that he wouldn't be able to do so even if he wanted to.

"You don't want to cut off what makes him a man force it down his throat before setting him on fire no matter how satisfying that may seem." Hearing this caused all the men in the hall to belch and for Lash to faint; though all he caused Danny to do was blink and say.

"...your right I don't want to do that." Hearing this Jazz blinked to her self and said

"...Oh I guess that's just me then." Danny hearing this laughed while Lash waking up from his little dirt nap heard this and ran off swearing to never piss of either of them again.


	12. Chapter 12

I am rewriting this story because I lost the outline I had of this story when my computer was fired. I couldn't get it back so I had to write new once for all of my stories. Because of this I have to make some change in all of my stories so they better fit their new outlines sorry about this…but I am trying to add a new chapter with every story I change.

Summary- After fighting his evil future self Dan, Danny decides that it is time to let his parents in on his secrets. Only they do not take it as well as he hopes they would of. In fact their reactions are worse then he every thought they would have been. Feeling angry, hurt and confused about this Danny decides to run off to his friend's house hoping to be reassured. Sadly this isn't meant to be. Devastated Danny flees and starts to search for a place where his ghost powers would be accepted and not label him a freak. And what should he find but a place called Sky High a school filled with teens with strange powers hoping to become super heroes.

This is a Danny Phantom Sky High Crossover.

I do not own Sky high or Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

Oh and this is a really short filler chapter because I can not go any further with the story until I know what the pairing is going to be. So this is the last chapter you can vote in; so please start voting.

**PAIRINGS**:

Danny/Ember-30

Danny/OFC-9

Warren/Danny-31

Will/Danny-9

Will/Danny/Warren-11

**CHAPTER-Just a normal day…right?**

Danny had finally been let out of the hospital, and was immensely grateful that he had. Danny was completely sure that if he had to stay in there much longer then he would have gone insane. Sadly when he told the nurse this she wasn't as understanding as he thought she would have been. In fact all saying that had earned him was a slap on the back of the head and being called a huge drama queen. Which Danny protesting against venomously; he was no drama queen.

But enough of that. In fact that didn't really matter at them matter. The only thing that mattered to Danny at the moment was that he was finally, finally free of that white hellhole they called a hospital room. That in mind Danny all but skipped out of the healing hall and made a mad dash to where he knew his friends were most likely at; class. Which was the reason they weren't with him at the moment because Principle Powers wouldn't let them skip their classes to stay with me.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately depending on how you look at it, the bell rang before he could get to their class; signifying lunch was about to start. Sighing a bit Danny turned around and started to head in the opposite direction he had been in; now heading to the lunchroom instead of the science class room.

Once he got to the lunchroom Danny began to look for his friends only to find that he couldn't find them. Highly confused about this Danny continued to look around for them. Only to jump nearly three feet in the air and become instantly intangible when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Quickly spinning around Danny got in a defensive stance. A stance which was quickly dropped and replaced with an annoyed glare when he saw just who had grabbed his arm.

It was Will and he was looking slightly sheepish, as well as slightly humored, at Danny's reaction; which was the main reason Danny was glaring at him. Behind him stood all his other friends who all had various looks of amusement on their faces. Seeing this Danny felt his eyebrow twitch and he could help but sarcastically draw out.

"I am so glad that I am such a good source of amusement for you guys. I mean it I really am. Now do you mind telling what that was all about? I mean why you grabbed my shoulder and why aren't you eating lunch." Hearing this, the laughter that had been in all of his friends eyes died down and was quickly replaced by several serious looks. Looks that made Danny's stomach drop down in to his feet in pure dread. A feeling of dread that got even worse as he listen to Warren talk and explain just what was going on and why they hadn't been in the lunch room when Danny had gotten there.

"Actually we were behind you because we were looking for you. The teacher let us out early to go get you when you are realized from the hospital. Apparently the principle wants to talk to all of about sneaking out of school…oh and I think that she also want to talk to you about where you are going to be staying now because you there is no way in hell you, or your sister for that matter, are going back to those lunatics that dare call themselves parents!" After hearing all of this Danny licked his lips nervously before letting out an uneasy sounding.

"Oh."


End file.
